Where do the Babies come from?
by Ashray1
Summary: Yugi has a very important question and goes searching for an answer. And who should he better ask then his dear friends? The only problem now is, every one has another answer for our innocent little Hikari, so what should he believe now?
1. Little Yugi has a question

**Where do the Babies come from**

There are light hints of Yami x Hikari, but they aren't together so far _(At last, that is how I see it, but feel free to think otherwise. Can't stop you anyway… ^_^ )_

Yugioh is mine! And the Ferris wheel, too! And the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the seven seas and the moon are mine, too!"  
All mine!  
Mine, mine, _mine_, _MINE_!  
*get put in a straight jacket and thrown in a padded room*  
*Doctor comes in and reads a note:*  
"I'm very sorry, of course she doesn't own anything!  
But it seems that after reading too many fan fiction, there snapped something in her brain and made her say that. We will repair the clinch as soon as possible, please enjoy this… whatever can come from her, while we work on this…  
*Doctor walk away, scrams and struggling is in the background*  
"I don't need a shot, shots are evil, don't come near me with that thing,** SOMEONE SAVE ME!**"

**Summary **Yugi has a very important question and goes searching for an answer. And who should he better ask then his friends.  
Only problem is, every one has another answer for our innocent little Hikari, so what should he believe now?

Oh, and this is NOT a younger version of Yugi, he is our normal teen-Yugi! The Yamis are not together with their Hikaris (_yet!_ ^_^), but already have their eyes on them.

There will be several, but short chapters. Without Beta! _(I better should put that under Warning, ne?)_

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**  
1. Little Yugi has a question  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**  
**

"Yami?"  
Yami turned around as a very familiar, sweet and gentle voice called for him.  
Wide, amethyst eyes blinked innocently up at his ruby-red ones, as Yugi watched him with his head tilted cutely to the side, like a cute little kitten.  
The shorter one wore a baby blue shirt with a smiling Kuribo on the front, and dark, tight Jeans. He bounced, like always, happily around the house in his white socks and smiled cheerfully for no apparent reason.  
In this particular moment however he stood a little nervous in the living room and waved his dark over to follow him.  
Not that it needed much for Yami to do so, since he always enjoyed being near his younger Hikari.

"Yes?"  
Yugi looked up to him with serious eyes and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot beside him, and Yami sat also down, a little worried about his behavior, before the boy spoke up:  
"I have a very important question I want to ask you, Yami."

Yami sat up more straight, ready to hear (_and possible eliminate_) everything that dared to worry or scare his little one.  
Yugi looked for a moment longer up at his Yami with those big, expressive eyes of his, which Yami loved so much. For a moment Yami couldn't think anything, he nearly got lost in those amethyst depths, just like so many times before. He wondered just briefly in the back of his mind what Yugi would possible ask him.  
Yamis hearth starts to beat a little faster then before as Yugi shifted a littler nearer with a cute blush on his soft, round cheeks.  
A small, delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder, and again Yugi laid his head to the side like a curious little cat and blinked up at him.

"Ähmmm… Yami… well…" he mumbled hesitantly, and Yami squeezed the warm hand reassuringly:  
"Come on, you know I will never laugh at you or get angry, no matter what you may ask. So don't worry, go ahead and ask me everything you want!" and he smiles reassuringly down at his little Light.  
"Okay, so my question is: Where do the babies come from?"

"**What?** I mean… _what_?" Yami asked unbelievingly, and his eyes grew even wider than Yugis.  
Had he heard right? There must be a mistake, a misunderstanding of some sort, or something alike. Surely Yugi hadn't asked him _that_, right?  
Right?

"Where do the babies come from?" Yugi asked again, with those innocent, curios eyes clued at him, watching every move.  
Yami nearly could see pointed cat-ears sticking out of his silky, black hair, and a black tail swishing back and fro. "Do _you _know where they come from, Yami?"  
But said Yami was too stunned to say anything at the moment.

Why was Yugi asking him this, and why now? Shouldn't he already know that long since? His Grandpa should have told him that a long time ago, it was his job, after all!  
And Yugi isn't a little boy anymore, he is nearly an adult! Others at his age already _are _parents, instead of _asking_ about it!  
And with _that _Grandpa, someone would think he would know that! And Joey is also not exactly _subtly _with his comments either, and the same goes for Bakura and Marik as well!  
Even when Yami always did his very best to keep their bad influence away from Yugi, so they can't taint his poor, innocent light.

But then again maybe he just never really understood what they where talking about, or he never gave it much thought.  
After all, this is Yugi who is asking him there.  
Friendly, trusting, caring, kind, sweet innocent little Yugi…

…who was still waiting for his answer, his shiny eyes still watching the former pharaoh hopefully.  
Then he laid his chin on Yamis shoulder and tugged gently on a blond strand to get his attention back from wherever it drifted off:

"Yami? Yami! Hello, someone in there? You know, you can tell me if you don't know it! It is okay, I will just have to ask someone else then."  
For a moment Yami was more then tempted to say Yes, just to avoid this weird talk.

But then he saw his innocent little Light asking one of the other Yamis the same question, and what horrible stories that psychos probably might tell him.  
'They would scare my little one for the rest of his live! I can't let that happen; there must be a better way out of this mess! He is too young, too innocent for that, but they wouldn't think about that! They would just tell him horror-stories and give him wrong information and who know what else.  
And my poor light would probably believe every single lie they tell him! He doesn't know a thing about those things, after all, so how could he tell the difference?  
And then he will have the worst nightmares for who knows how long, no way in hell I allow that to happen! I have to protect him from such a horrid fate!'

Yami turned a little red as he felt Yugis warm breath wash over his neck, and he had a hard time to concentrate on the question at hand.  
And not at how good Yugis hair under his nose smelled, as Yugi still had his head on his shoulder.  
Or how nice it was to have the smaller light sit so near by him. All it would take was a quick, fast tug, and he would have him sitting on his lap.  
Yami tried not to think about how cute Yugi looked with those shimmering amethyst eyes, and his soft, pale skin like silk…

"Ähmmm… its alright, don't worry, you just surprised me for a moment, that's all. So, your question was…?"  
"Where do the babies come from?" Yugi remind him helpfully and snuggled into his Dark like as kid waiting for a bedtime story.  
Yami was debating with himself if or if not he should tell his Hikari the truth.  
But one look at his innocent, cherubic face, and he opted for the story.

Grandpa could always tell him the truth later on, when Yugi was old enough to handle that, he simply couldn't do it now… He couldn't destroy the boy's innocence; taint him with the true of this cold and harsh world._  
(How easy it is for Yami to forget Yugis real age…) _  
"You know, Yugi, that is… There are… So there are the bees, and then there are the flowers and they…"  
And so the might pharaoh told his little Hikari the story about the flowers and the bees, while he thought that he would better wait a while before he could tell him anything else.  
It seems that Yugi isn't ready for such things…

Yugi hugged him with a sweet smile as he finished his fantastic story and skipped happily away to go hunt for some chocolate.  
Yami just starred after his innocent little Hikari, wondering what this was all about.  
What brought such a question up in the first place?  
'I can't help but wonder if the other two Hikaris are also _that _innocent…'

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**  
****TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**  
**

Okay, I know I should ratter work on '_School-Theater_' or even '_Yami meets_', but somehow I stuck with the first and always change in the second story!  
Both of the chapters just refuse to work the way I want them!  
So I started something new…  
Even if I shouldn't, but that damn plot bunny refused to just go away and die on its own…


	2. Doggies Trouble

The whole thing will have six or seven chapters, since there are other peoples beside his Yami who Yugi wants to ask his harmless little question. Harmless for him, at last, but probably not for the others ^_^  
But maybe they are lucky and will survive?…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**2. Doggies trouble  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The next day, Yugi made his way over to Joey, so they could do their homework together.  
Or more exactly, Yugi would bring the finished Homework with him and Joey would just quickly copy it down, like so many times before.  
Then they could use the rest of the evening to play 'Crashed'.  
_(That's a PS2-game, witch I don't own, I just love to play it!)_  
Just as you should do when technically you are supposed to study for school…  
Because then it is much more fun to play. (^_^)

While Joey was 'doing his homework', Yugi sat beside him and was waiting impatiently for him to finish. It wasn't easy for the bundle of energy to sit still and wait instead of happily bouncing around.  
Because the short Hikari had an important Question, but sadly that had to wait for later.  
Joey would use even the smallest excuse when it meant he doesn't have to do his homework.  
And he should to last finish coping it, when he's already too lazy to do it on his own, before they did anything else.  
And so Yugi busied himself with the Chips and Cola he found in the kitchen, since Joey didn't have his hands on them so far to chomp them down in a matter of seconds.

After a while in silence, only broken by Joeys muttering and cursing about unfair homework and evil teachers, the Blond tossed his book violently in the corner and took a deep breath:  
"Fuck this, I have enough! I will just pour coffee over the rest, and say that I wrote it, and it is just unreadable now! After a little incident in the morning, you know."

Yugi looked up at him with shining eyes:  
"Ähm, Joey? I have a question. I would like to ask you something."  
And there they are again, again those fateful words, again an unsuspecting victim, again someone who perhaps get sent to the shadow realm by Yami for tainting his Hikari…  
"And what do you want to know?" Joey asked while he grabbed for the chips.

Poor puppy never saw it come…

"Where do the Babies come from?"  
**"What?"** in his shook Joey swallowed the Chips he was just stuffing in his mouth. And as he tried to wash them down with cola, the liquid suddenly came out of his nose.  
After a few moments of coughing and spiting, they made sure that Joey stayed alive.  
At last until he could answer the question, because after that…  
"Oh boy, what did you say? Because for a moment I was sure you said…"  
"Where do the Babies come from?"

Immediately Joey started to chough again, with only one thought running thru his head:  
_'Why me, why me, why me…'_  
For a long moment he starred down at Yugi with big, surprised eyes.

But the image changed in his mind, and there was no longer Yugi standing before him, but Yami.  
Yami, with his ruby-red eyes burning in rage and anger.  
Yami with a golden eye on his forehead and his jacket waving in a sudden breeze.  
Yami with his puzzle in one hand, several cards in the other and a lot of deathly weapons lying to his feet...  
Joey could nearly hear Yamis deep voice, dangerous calm and low, asking him how he could taint his innocent little Hikari with such stuff. How he could do this to such a sweet and pure boy…

'Even death and the hell are better then an angry Yami…' Joey thought worried.

But then he looked down at the smaller boy.  
Who stood there before him with his big, curios eyes and an angel's face. Yugi put on his best puppy-dog look, making it even harder for Joey to decide what to say…

"Oh Yugi, you don't have a clue in what kind of trouble this can get me, have you?" Joey murmured more to himself then to Yugi, who just laid his head to the side and smiled sweetly.  
And sadly, he didn't look like he would just forget his question.  
'Shit!'  
Or as if he would laugh and tell him that it was nothing but a joke.  
'Double shit!'

"Ähmm, Yugi, why do you even ask me, above all peoples? Shouldn't you better ask your Grandpa about it?"  
"But he isn't there! Joey...:" Pleaded Yugi, and Joey cautious took a step back, not that it did him any good to get away from the large puppy dog eyes.  
"And what about Yami?" Maybe there was still hope for Joey? He nodded quickly at his own idea:  
"Yeah, right, you should better ask Yami! You always can talk with him about anything, you should stick by that! Definitively, you shouldn't make an exception in this case, or Yami would be sad! And we don't want to make Yami sad."  
'It would be better for me if he ask _him_; I'm too young to die!'

"But Joey, I'm asking you! Or don't you know it?" Yugi blinked up at him with eyes full of curiosity and a cute pout on his face.  
Joey began to swat under his collar and felt somehow trapped with the harmless teen in the room.  
"Well, you know, Yugi…"

Suddenly the phone rang.  
"**Yes! **Saved by the gong… Ähm, I mean, I better should answer the phone, it could be something important! Maybe someone else is about to die…"  
And with that, the blonde all but fled from the room and left a confused Yugi standing in the empty room.

As Joey came back a little later, he was nervous because he felt somehow bad for lying to Yugi, but it was really for the best!  
"Yugi, I'm very sorry, but I have to go, it was… Well, whatever, you better go to Yami with your question, I'm sure he can explain everything…"  
"But he said it is all the bees fault!"  
"Well, I'm sure he is right about that!" Joey desperately clutched at that last straw.  
"You should really believe him, I mean, Yami would never lie to you, right? After all, he only wants your best! So when he says that it is the bees fault, then it is their fault! _Evil Bees_!"

"But why are you so nervous, Joey? Are you all right? Was it wrong from me to ask?"  
Again those innocent look, and Joey shoved him quickly out of the door, before anything could go wrong.  
Like a certain blond puppy that could break down every moment and couldn't lie any longer to his best friend.  
Witch he would surely pay with his live if Yami ever found out!

"Well, if you ask me, you should just forget about it, Yugi. Or if you really can't, then go and pester Anzu…"  
'I don't care who you ask, just not me. Spare me, because I can't get away fast enough from Yami if I tell you something else then he has!'

"Okay, I will ask Anzu!"  
And with that, the small Hikari hopped down the stairs to search for the brunette girl.  
For a moment Joey wondered if he should call Anzu and warn her about Yugi.  
But then he shook his head with a grin:  
No.  
He didn't got a warning either.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

So Joey managed it to completely avoid the question. Sadly, others are not so lucky, and Anzu is the next on Yugis list.  
Maybe I should warn you beforehand, because the next chapter will be the first _(and most likely the last)_ with a normal Anzu.  
**No**, I repeat **NO **Anzu-bashing! _(Yes, I can't believe it either!)_


	3. Anzu and the Angels

Okay, here is a little warning at first: In this chapter is Anzu **normal**! There will be **No **Anzu-bashing!  
This is a unique, exceptional, once in a lifetime situation, so try to enjoy it, because that will not happen again anytime soon ^_^

Thanks for all your nice words; I'm very glad that you like my story.

And with that, have fun with the next chapter:

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**3. Anzu and the Angels  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

At the same afternoon, Anzu had a very bad feeling on her way home from her dancing lesson. Something wasn't quite right, and she feared that something bad is about to happen soon.

Something bad with people running in terror and dieing a violent and bloody death.  
She shuddered again and quickened her pace.  
Hopefully she could make it home before something could really go wrong.  
The whole time there was a tickling in the back of her mind, but she couldn't see anything suspicious as she turned and glanced around.  
It didn't look like someone was obviously following her.  
There where just normal people behind her, who where shopping or going home after work or school.  
But there was no one who looked like an insane psycho or a nasty criminal…

Even so, she searched furiously for her keys as she stood before her door. All she wanted to do was getting inside and locking the door behind her tightly.  
The feeling of someone following her was getting stronger by each passing second, and it made her very uncomfortable.  
Suddenly, just as she unlocked her door, a hand fell down on her shoulder.  
She turned around with a piercing shriek…

…just to see a friendly smiling Yugi standing behind her.  
"Hey, Anzu, are you all right? Is something wrong? I was searching for you!"  
She shook her head and tried to calm her racing hearth down while she let them both inside the house.  
She couldn't believe that from all people the harmless little Hikari could scare her that much.  
"Its all right, Yugi. You just startled me a little there, don't worry."

"I'm really sorry, that was not my intention!" Yugi told her as they sat down in the kitchen to drink a cup of hot chocolate together.  
"So, Yugi, what brings you here? And why where you searching for me?"  
"Well, you know, I have a tiny little question, and I hope you can answer it for me."

The brunet girl just nodded to suggest that she was listening, and he should just go on and ask.  
"Where do the Babies come from?"  
**"What?"**  
Yugi rolled his eyes irritated as a startled Anzu threw her chocolate cup through the kitchen.  
While Anzu starred at the boy with wide eyes, her cup cracked on the wall and the dark liquid run down the wall, even if none of the two cared much about it.  
"So what! Why is everyone acting as if it is such a big crime to ask this? All I want is a simple answer, not a demonstration or something!"

Anzu woke up from her stupor and waved frantically around with her arms as Yugi starred in question at her with wide, watery eyes.  
"Of course it is not a crime to ask, don't worry, its just… you know… a surprise for me, so all of a sudden and all…" The girl stuttered quickly, while she desperately wished for a hole in the ground to get away quickly and quite.

"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So do I get my answer, or do you keep on starring at you wall and trying to fly away?"  
"Yugi… Why do you ask me of all people?" She tried to gain some time so she could think about a good story to tell the boy.  
"I thought maybe you know that. And also, Joey told me to ask you!"**  
'I'm going to kill that damn, idiotic dog!' **Anzu thought angrily. Friends shouldn't do that to each other, that is just plain unfair and wrong!  
Suddenly another thought struck her:  
Why was Yugi asking Joey in the first place?

She couldn't help but giggle in her mind. Could it be possible that Yugi has a girlfriend? Or that he want one, and that's why he was asking so suddenly?  
But one glance toward Yugi and those thoughts burst like a bubble.

Yugi watched her curious and dangled back and forth with his feet.  
Somehow he looked like a child since he couldn't really reach down to the ground with his feet. He had a beard of chocolate around his mouth and slowly liked it away, while he dipped a cinnamon-star in his drink.  
_(That's a kind of cookie, but I don't know what it's name is in English. I love them when they are soaked in milk.)  
_Anzu shook her head. There must be another reason for him to ask that unexpected question. Maybe he was just curious, or something along that line…

By now, Yugi was somehow used to the fact that everyone seems to freeze over at first, and that he has to wait some time to get any kind of response to his question.  
He didn't exactly understand why it is that way, but luckily he is a patient one.  
And there where enough cinnamon-stars for him to last until the girl came back to her senses.

"Okay, now look, I will try to explain everything…" Anzu told him a little reluctantly, and Yugi faced her eagerly. He moved his chair a little, chocolate and cookies immediately forgotten. And Anzu couldn't help but wonder if this whole thing isn't a bad mistake. But sadly, it is already too late to change her mind and find a good excuse.

Yes, after that she would definitively go and hunt that doggy down.

"Look, Yugi. When a mom and a dad want a little child; and they want one really, really much, then they will pray really hard every time before they go to bed.  
And the good god up in heaven hears that, and when he says it is okay, he informs his angels about his decision. That he heard their wish and let them have a little baby, you know.

Because up in heaven, right in the middle, there is a very big, very special tree.  
That tree has silvery leaves, which can reflect the light of the sun all over heaven, like many small mirrors.  
There are always many angels fluttering around that tree and supplying it with water and look after it to make sure everything is all right.

The blossoms of that tree are pastel-colored in pink, blue, green and violet, and they surrounding the tree like colorful snow. It sounds like the tree is singing a song when the wind blows through the brunches, and the light dances over the shiny leaves.

Not fruits grow on that tree but silky shimmering eggs in the same color as the blossoms.  
And when those eggs are big enough, god send his angels down to earth with them, to all the mums and dads who pray to him.  
There they lay them on the doorsteps in little baskets so the parents can find them in the morning and watch them hatch!"

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief as she finished her story, but she couldn't look at the small Hikari.  
So she got herself another cup of chocolate before she looked back at back at him.  
Yugi blinked at her in astonishment and asked her innocently:  
"So what you want to tell me is that babies hatch from an egg, which grows on a tree before an angel delivers it?"

Anzu nodded quickly: "Sure, that is what I said. Right?" she asked; just to be sure that was really what she had told him…  
"Yes, but are you sure about that, Anzu?"  
"But of course I'm sure! Babies hatch from an egg! Why do you ask?"  
"Because that is not what Yami told me!"

The poor girl turned pale: 'I should have asked about that first! Of course he asks Yami first, that is nothing new, I should have known it! I'm just lucky that I told him a good, innocent story! Yami can't blame me for tainting Yugi with weird stuff and hunt me for that. At last, I hope he can't…'

"Well, you know, Yugi, that is just what my parents told me. Maybe there is… you know… so… what I want to say is…" she stuttered while she watched him from the corner of her eyes.  
But Yugi just drank his hot chocolate without saying anything else to her story.

It was hard for her to tell if Yugi believed her, or if he was even more confused now, since Yami told him something else.  
'Poor boy. And here I thought that his grandpa had told him about that stuff long ago! Seems that I was wrong about that! But I really wonder what Yami told him… And why he asked Joey after that, and me? Didn't he believe his Dark, or is he just checking if we all say the same thing?'

She would have asked him about it, since she was very curious, but suddenly Yugi stood up and put his cup in the sink.  
"Thanks for the chocolate and the cookies, Anzu! But I'm better on my way before Yami starts to worry about me. No need for him to come and search for me because he thinks that something bad had happen."  
"Yeah, because then we can say Goodbye to our city if the thinks that. He doesn't let one stone standing on his place…"

Yugi waved her goodbye while Anzu was somehow glad that she hadn't asked more about it.  
Maybe it was better that way, and now she could just forget about that all.  
Even if she wondered if Yugi will asked their other friends as well, and how they where going to answer that.  
Hopefully everything will turn out well.  
Especially if Yami hears about it…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

At first I want to make one thing clear: My parents never told me such things!  
I got a little brother as I was nearly three years old.  
Of course they haven't told me everything step for step, but they told me that he grew in mama's belly.  
Nothing with angels, or bees!  
Just that he will come out if he is big enough, because I couldn't wait for him to be born. I always wanted to put him into my doll clots and push him around in my doll buggy. _(Needless to say that my mother has always prevented me from doing so. ^_^)  
_

But I have to admit; personally I thought he is just too lazy to run on his own, and so he let himself be carried around by our mother. ^_^  
Well, that can happen at the age of three.  
And of course we learnt later in school about that…


	4. Bakura tells a story

Its Bakuras turn now. _(I guess that should be warning enough, right? Right!)_

**

* * *

4. Bakura tells a story (little children, run for your life!)

* * *

**

It was just the next day after Anzus fateful encounter with Yugis question, and the short boy was again on his way to doom his friends.  
Today was no school, and even better, no one has died so far!  
Not long before noon, the Hikari was nervously looking at his destination, a surprisingly normal looking white house.  
Surprisingly because of one of the persons living here.

Yugi took a deep breath and made his way through the well-kept garden with his hearth beating loudly in his little chest, as if it was trying to break free.  
Warily he looked left and right, as if he was expecting an attack or a trap at every moment.  
And surprisingly he made his way to the door unharmed and without any problems. Yugi was still in one piece as he rang the doorbell.  
But to his shook there was not the normal ring of a bell, but a very loud and piercing scream, and in his surprise Yugi took a step back and nearly tumbled down the two steps behind him.

Inside that normal looking house he could hear the shouting voices of its occupants:  
**"Bakura, I told you to change it back to our old bell back, didn't I? And open the door!"  
"But I don't want to, why can't you do that?"  
"Because it will surly not hurt you to get your lazy ass up for a moment! Diner is not going to be done sooner just because you keep watching me! And don't send the poor soul outside to the shadow realm!"**

**"But Ryou! That was really not my fault!"  
"You always say that…"**  
And with that the door was jerked open, and an annoyed Bakura just growled: **"Yes?"** at him.

But then he did a double take as he couldn't see anyone standing before him, and he was ready to close the door again as he looked down a little.  
"Hello Bakura!" Yugi smiled happy up at him, pointly ignoring the tomb robbers growling and frowning. It was nothing new to be greeted that way by Bakura; it would be weird if it weren't like this. Like the thief is ill or something…

Bakura made a step back to let Yugi in and yelled in the seemingly empty house:**  
"Hey, Hikari, the midget is here!"  
"The midget has a name, so call him that, would you?" **  
Ryous answer came from the kitchen, and then the white-haired Hikari appeared from there with a cooking spoon to also greet their guest:  
"Hello, Yugi! No offence, he is just waiting for his foot, you know how he can be sometimes. Not a trace of manners, I swear…"  
"Don't worry; we don't even expect anything else, ne…"

"**Hey**! You do know that I'm still here in the same room, right?" Bakura scowled, and if he weren't the great tomb robber, certainly he would pout about their clear disrespect of his person!  
But because the great tomb robber would never pout, he just crossed his arms before his chest and glared at them.  
Both Hikaris where cheerfully smiling at him, and Ryou rubbed soothingly over his arm:  
"Oooch, my poor, poor thief, don't worry, I would never forget about you…" he cooed softly.

Yugi had to clamp a trembling hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter a bit, since it would do no good for Bakuras mood.  
Or for his wounded pride, since both Hikaris where giggling at him instead of been intimidated by the great thief king….

After placing Yugi opposite of a nearly pouting Bakura on the couch, Ryou got back to his cooking in the kitchen.  
Bakura starred at the smaller one, while at the same time he had a close eye on the kitchen door behind Yugi.  
"Well, midget, Yami knows that you are here, right?"

Yugi crooked his head to the side and blinked cutely up at the taller thief: "Why, do you miss him?" He asked totally innocently, as if he didn't know the answer.  
**"Why the hell should I miss that damn idiot? **He can roast in the deepest depths of the hell, for all I care!"**  
"Bakura!"** Ryou warned his Dark from the kitchen, and said Yami sulked again._  
(Awwww ^_^)_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know…"  
This time Yugi couldn't suppress his laughter, and the soft sound brought Bakuras attention from his own Hikari back to Yugi.  
"I hope you at last have _told _Yami where you are?"  
"That's really nice that you are so concerned about me, Bakura!"  
"**Nice**! The hell I'm _nice_! But you know that baka pharaoh! He will think I have kidnapped you as soon as he hears that you are here alone! **He will go and break down our house just because of that!**" the white haired Yami yelled from the top of his lungs.

But then he brushed through his long hair and slowly calmed down a little, as Yugi just blinked again: "Okay, maybe I can somehow take advantage that … Well, shrimp, care to tell me why you are here? Beside of getting me in trouble with your pharaoh, of course."

"Well, you see, I have a question…"  
"And you want me to answer it?"  
"Yes."  
Slowly a grin crept over Bakuras face; now this is interesting! It must be a very difficult question if Yugi came to him instead of his Yami…  
Or maybe he had asked his Yami first, and he just couldn't answer it?  
**"Bakura!" **Came it warningly from the kitchen.**  
"I haven't done anything bad yet!"  
"And I want it to stay this way!"**

"Damn ears dropping Hikaris…" Bakura murmured more to himself than to anyone else, but it seems that Ryou had heard it anyway:  
"Bakura! Behave yourself, or else…" he treated.

With a glare Bakura starred at the door hiding his busy Hikari.  
"So, what do you want to know?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure if you can help me, but…"  
"You have to tell me to know that!" Bakuras urged curiously. He wanted to know the question the great pharaoh was obviously incapable to answer. Maybe he could blackmail that bastard, or at last tease him with that information…  
And it didn't even matter if Bakura knows the answer or if he had to make up one.  
Because Yami couldn't tell the difference anyway.

Bakura snickered evilly at those thoughts before he turned back to reality. He had to know the question before he possible could use it to blackmail Yami with it!

"Where do the Babies come from?"  
Compared to all the others before him, Bakura didn't scream.  
He didn't stutter or chough suddenly.  
In fact, Bakura didn't give _any _reaction for a moment.  
He didn't even blink.  
He just sat there and starred unbelievingly at the smaller one.

But then, all of a sudden Bakura broke out in holing laughter.  
"What!" he was able to utter, before he again began to chuckle uncontrollable.  
"And that is your important question?"  
Patiently Yugi waited for the tomb robber to calm down before he nodded:  
"Yes, I want to know where the babies come from!"  
"That is a good question, it really is!"

After he calmed down again, Bakura patted his lap:  
"And now, come over to the nice uncle, and he will tell you a good story…"  
"Ähm, I highly doubt that, Bakura."  
"What, don't you trust me?" Bakura asked with his voice full of mocked hurt as he sat down beside Yugi on the couch.

_(Think of Bakura as a kind very odd Santa Claus-thing. ^_^) _

But suddenly the thief cowered behind the backrest of the couch, just in time to avoid getting hit by a flying pan coming through the kitchen door.  
It flew just a few inches over his head and got stuck in the wall, while Bakura starred with wide eyes at the dangerous 'weapon'.

"Don't let him trick you, because the 'nice uncle' will get what he deserves, if he starts talking nonsense!" Ryou stuck for a moment his head through the door, but got pointly ignored by his Yami.  
It seems that he was used to flying tableware, so he didn't cared much about it anymore. As long as he didn't got hit by it, of course.

So Bakura just laid a friendly arm around Yugi shoulder, who got comfortable after he got rid of the pale hand on his shoulder.  
"Okay, now, so pay attention, because now I will tell you about that great mystery! It seems that your poor pharaoh is not able to do so, so I have to do it myself…"  
He even managed it to make a face as if he wouldn't really like to do that, as if he would pity Yami for not knowing it…

"Look, in every city and village there is a hidden house.  
But it is not a normal house where a family lives in, with a nice garden and white fence around it.  
No, it is a very special house I am talking about!  
Not everyone can see that house, you know.  
Just people who wish for a child in their lives are able to do so, because of an ancient spell that makes it visible on full moon-nights only.  
This house, or better, this castle, is in most cases on a big hill, so the workers there can easily see when someone comes up to them.  
Around this house and its hill is a high wall with a heavy iron gate, and a pack of very snappy dogs guard the garden and gates, so no one can get away.

There is always a heavy fog in the garden, which makes it hard to find the house, even with the full moon and if you know it is there, and you can easily get lost on your way.  
The walls are pitch-black, with metal-grilled windows and high towers towering over everything like a nightmare.  
Silvery knight-armors are patrolling through the halls, because sometimes the babies try to run away, or someone of course breaks in and tries to steal one of the babies.  
Those peoples of course get thrown in the dungeon with only water and bread, until all that is left of them are their clean bones. Water is running down the walls, bats are hanging from the ceiling and mice and rats are happily living down there.

The rooms of that castle are all gloomy and chilling, with iron-bars before the windows and full of cages, and the babies are tied up in them.  
It is very dangerous and difficult to get a baby, because you have to sneak in and steal one.  
But before you can worry about picking the lock of the cage, there are many other troubles you have to face first.  
You have to get around the watchdogs, the locked front door, and the living knights-amour, of course.  
And even if you survive all of that, you also have to get around pits full of hungry crocodiles, and arrows suddenly coming out of the walls.  
There are axes and spears flying around, and bloodsucking bats who bite everything with a pulse!  
Boulders are falling down on you, or holes suddenly opening up under your feet!

It is really nothing for weaklings, if you want to have a baby, you have to work hard for it and steal one without getting caught! You have to be very skilled, or you at last know someone who is able to do the dirty work for you!"

Yugi starred at Bakura with big eyes as the thief told him the 'story', and they where so absorbed, they didn't even notice Ryou coming out of the kitchen, since he was also interested in Bakuras explanation.  
"Wow, Bakura, and you where in there, since you know that so well? Did someone hire you, since you can steal like a magpie?"  
Bakura just smirked at the shorter boy, but he didn't answer.  
But for Yugi that grin was really answer enough.

"And do you know who the babies get in their cages in the first place?" Bakura asked, and Yugi shook his head quickly.  
"In the middle of this castle is an especially high, cruel and mean looking tower, full of weird, blinking devices. They are constantly huffing and puffing and beeping, and the cables and pipes are linked with the lightning rods on the outside of the tower.  
Peoples in white coats are scampering around there the whole day and they wait for the next tempest and storm.  
Because they breed the babies from the parts of dead bodies, which they dig out of the nearby graves…

By the way, they do the same with animals, which is where all the little dogs and cats are came from, and even all the damn evil rabbits.  
But sadly, sometimes they are really dense or careless and than they make stupid mistakes and they interbreed the wrong things with each other.  
Like parts of a human with a bat or a wolf.  
And that is where all the monsters come from, the vampires and werewolf's, who roam the night and are waiting in the dark alleys for their prey!…

…Hey Ryou, what are you doing there?" Bakura asked suddenly as he noticed that Ryou snatched his jacket and was about to go out. The white haired Hikari reached out for his shoes before he answered him:

"Just what I promised you! You told Yugi a bunch of nonsense, so now I go out and buy that Bakura-proof lock for the fridge, and you can forget about all the tasty meat in there!  
If you are lucky and I'm in a good mood I will maybe cook you something vegetarian, instead of just bread and water.  
Even if that would be just what you deserve!"

"But Ryou! What the hell shall I do with vegetables! Do I look like a damn rabbit to you, or what? I need meat! I have to stay strong and healthy, and how should I do that when you feed me rabbit-fodder! I need my meat, Hikari!"  
"I warned you, so don't whine around now! That's what you get for not listening to your Hikari!"

"Okay, okay, I give in, you win!" Bakura muttered unhappily, and Ryou sat down beside Yugi with a triumphant grin.  
"That's how you do that..." Ryou smiled and gave his Yami the spoon:  
"Now, go and stir the food, and I will take over this talk. You don't know how to handle that correctly, Bakura."

Ryou waited until the door nearly closed behind the thief, until he suddenly remembered something: "And when I say stir, then I don't mean to 'taste if it's ready' until nothing is left of it! I mean _just _stir it properly!"  
"Damn it!" Came it immediately from the kitchen, and both Hikaris laughed at that.

The white haired Hikari shook his head as he tried to deduct the damage his thoughtless Yami had caused for the poor, innocent boy as much as possible.

"Okay, now listen to me, Yugi. You know very well that Bakura can talk a lot when the day is long, right? And you can't believe everything he said sometimes. And this is one of those times!  
What he described to you was most probably the Frankenstein-villa!** And I wouldn't have let him watch that damn movie if I had known how stupid that idiot is!**" Ryou yelled from the top of his lungs, making sure that his thief could hear him well in the other room.**  
"Yeah, sure, I love you too!"** Bakura yelled unaffected back.

"Well, whatever, the true is, there is really something like a special house, or shop, where you can get the babies, if you want one.  
This special shop is always in a side wing of a hospital, to make sure they are healthy, and stay that way, too.  
And it is certainly _not _dark or moist, but bright and friendly. There are no monsters, not a single one, but doctors and nurses who take care of the babies and help the peoples there to make their choose.

There is something like a display window or an outlay, with many soft beds with different babies sleeping peacefully in them.  
At first, you go there and look at the children, and then you tell one of the nurses which one you want to have.

And if you choose one of them you can easily order it, and you just have to wait three to four days, then you can pick up your new baby and finally take it home with you. That way you have time enough to prepare everything for your new baby.  
And they need the time to replicate the baby, because the ones in the windows are just for showing from what you can choose, you can't take them with you at the same day.  
Because they can't exactly store them, so they have to make a new one for every order.

But you must be very carefully, because you can't return it later, when you have taken it home with you! You must think about and look carefully about it before you take it home…"

Yugi blinked at Ryou as he finished his own version of the story.  
Ryou just blinked back and waited for a reaction.  
Bakura stood in the door and also blinked at them.  
"And I still think my story was way better!" He grunted and went back in the kitchen, shaking his head disbelieving. How can Ryou do this to such a great story!

Both Hikaris looked after him, and Yugi sighed: "So what you want to tell me is that you can buy babies in the hospital. Just like that?" He summarized everything he heard.

"Ha ha ha… Well, yes, just like that…" Ryou said a little hesitant, all the while hoping that Yugi wouldn't ask any more questions.  
After a little thinking, Yugi jumped up with a smile and beamed relived:  
"That is really good, Ryou! At last it is not some kind of haunted house or something! But I guess it would be really strange if you have to break in somewhere to get a baby, since it is illegal."

"Yes, but Bakura still refuse to believe me when I tell him that…"  
Yugi patted encouraging Ryous shoulder:  
"Don't worry, one of those days you will train him. And if that don't work, you can always throw more pans at him…"  
"Yes, but I honesty doubt that it will do some good. I mean, Ishizu also always tries to knock some common sense into Marik. And we all know how _he _is…"

Both chuckled as the thoughts of the crazy Yami, before Ryou returned to his kitchen to watch over his own psycho. Because a kitchen is not really a safe place for an impatient tomb robber.

Yugi also made quickly his way back home to be there on time for breakfast.  
Because he didn't want to intrude Ryou and Bakura by their breakfast.  
Firstly, it's bad manners, secondly Yami would be worried about his absence, and thirdly Bakura is not a very nice view when he was eating…

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

I got the idea about _children coming from a shop_ from **'smalvina'**, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it, but I like it, and I think that kind of explanation fits Bakura a lot.

I just couldn't help it, I somehow can't see Bakura tell a story about angels, or the flowers and the bees, or anything innocent!  
He just had to tell a horror story! And since until now Yugi always gets innocent and nice and harmless stories, Bakura just has to step out of the line!

I somehow like it, when Ryou is a little rough with Bakura, and the poor thief get a little tap on his fingers. Because Ryou has to win against him from time to time. ^_^  
I always feel sorry for poor Ryou in the stories where Bakura abuse him _(I don't say that they are bad or that I don't like them, just that I feel sorry for him!)_  
And so I let him _(and the other Hikaris, too)_ be a little cheeky in my own stories.

And I like it when the Hikaris have their Yamis wrapped around their finger, and they still look like innocent little angels! ^_^


	5. Story time with Marik

Sorry for the wait, but the weather of the last days… I was a little down and was getting nowhere… But I'm over that, yet.

I want to warn you, there is a very hyper Marik _(that's worth a warning, right…)_  
I love hyper Marik, he is funny _(well, maybe not for the peoples around him ^_^ poor guys. _Poor Malik!_)_

Well, so much for the reviews, I can't believe how many peoples like that story, since I started it originally as a distraction from my other stories, s but since this plot bunny wouldn't go away on its own, it just came back until I did something about it.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~_**  
5. Story time with Marik  
**_~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Yugi was so short away from simply turning around and going back home.  
_So short!_  
He wasn't sure anymore if it was such a good idea to come here all alone to ask those peoples his little question.  
Maybe it was better to just forget about it, since it was uncertain if he would even get a better answer than yesterday from Bakura with his Villa Frankenstein, even if Ryou had done his best to keep his Yami at bay. He would properly get a similar answer then from the thief king…

But before he was able to think twice about it, the door was jerked open and the short Hikari quickly was dragged into the house.

"Hey Yugi, what are you doing, standing all alone outside, don't be so shy, come in! And don't worry I wouldn't eat you!  
I wouldn't get sated from a midget like you anyway, so it would be just a waste of time and effort, and you are a little too big for the stove, so I can't cook you correctly.  
And raw meat is apparently not very healthy, at last the TV says so, and Ryou also says that to Bakura all the time, and why should he lie to his thief!

And Ishizu would also be _very_ unhappy if I eat the pharaohs Hikari, even in the rare case that I'm able to survive Yami and his rage.  
And also, you are a friend of my own Hikari, and he said that I'm not allowed to eat any friends, neither raw nor cooked, or he will be disappointed.  
And beside that, I don't want them to hit me again on my poor head; do you know how mean those two can be to an unfortunate Yami? You may think Malik and his sister are nice and friendly, but the look deceives!  
They are just pretending!  
Sometimes they are so mean and harsh to me, they even yell very loudly at me, and then they say many unkind things to me, even acting as if I did something wrong and such!

And just because I bring sometimes a head or other limps home after an amusing night out!  
Even if it is funny and I just want to share that fun with them by showing them what great things I did!

I give Malik a nice gift, and they are cruel to me and tell me that I'm not allowed to do that and _'Its bad manners'_ and that I should stop it and never do it again!  
But what else am I supposed to do when I want to give him a little gift from the bottom of my hearth?  
Do you know how unfair that is? Do you have a clue how irritating they can be sometimes?"

Poor Yugi didn't know what happened to him as Marik shoved him inside and started chatting without so much as taking a breath. Yugi couldn't even say hello to him.  
It seams as if he had seen Yugi through the window as the boy was still was thinking if he should run away or not, and so Marik made the decision for him.  
And now the Dark leant against the door, and Yugi had a feeling that it would not be easy for him to go home.  
He was about to ask if Malik or Ishizu were at home, since they hated it to let the psycho stay alone. Because you never know what horror can occur if you leave a very bored Yami without any supervision in a house full of modern technology. Technology said Yami could use as dangerous and deathly weapons…

But before Yugi could even open his mouth, Marik continued with his rant:  
"Ishizu left a little while ago, and do you know what she said to Malik before she left?  
She told him that he should look after me!_  
Me!_  
But I'm the Yami here, I should take care and watch out for my Hikari, and not the other way around!  
I can command the shadows and control peoples and make them do funny things and then rip them apart, I don't need anyone to look after me like I'm a little kid that runs before a car without looking!  
I just did that once and even then the thing didn't hit me! It couldn't, because it was in the shadow realm before it could even reach me, so everything is fine, but Ishizu was not happy about it, and told me that I can't do that, but I did it anyway, because she can't stop me when I do that, but that is not important now!  
Important is that Ishizu was talking about me like I'm a little child!  
But I'm not!

And she even told me to stay away from the kitchen or something bad will happen to me, can you believe that?  
That women is a monster, I swear!  
She can't be normal, always threaten me with heavy things!

I mean, really, when have you ever heard of a Hikari looking after a Yami, that is just wrong! The Yami is supposed to watch over his light to keep him safe and warm and protected and out of harms way!  
And she even ordered me to never again play with a knife! And I didn't even do anything with it at that time; I just wanted to see what happen if I stick it in the electro-socket-thingy!

What the hell goes on in her head, she can't think that I would ever hurt Malik on purpose, can she?  
Because I would never do such a thing, and I know what I do, and I know what's dangerous and what's funny and interesting and there are so many things I want to show him, but they always just say I can't do this and I can do that, and I can't do anything!

But I am a very responsible and trustworthy Yami; I would never allow my Light to get hurt by anything! Not if I can kill it first!  
But Ishizu doesn't believe it, and Malik also doesn't believe it, no matter how often I tell them!  
They are sooo mean!  
But you believe me, right? You trust me to take care of him and keep him safe, right? That I know what I do?"

All Yugi could do was blinking up at the whining Yami who bounced around in the hallway by the door.  
The startled Hikari wasn't sure if he should say something, or if it was better to just wait and hear him out, since he didn't seems to expect an answer…  
Marik stopped before him with moist eyes and squeezed his hands a little:

"You also think that I'm able to take proper care of my Hikari, right? Because I would never allow anyone to hurt him or upset him in any way!  
And how am I supposed to know that the blender and the alarm and the washing machine and the toaster and the cars can't harm him!  
I was sure they are out to hurt him or eat him alive, so it was my duty to save him!  
Because it is my duty and my responsibility as a good Yami to destroy everything that's a threat for my poor innocent little light!  
And I sure as hell don't trust that postman; he always looks weird at Malik! What else should I do then sent him to the shadow realm, too! Better then letting him near him, and then he tries something!  
Even Yami would agree with me!  
It wasn't really my fault, you know, I just did what I had to do!

And the _vacuum_!  
Malik and Ishizu don't have a clue what that beast can do, or they would never allow it in the house!  
But I know!  
It eats everything it can get with its snout!  
Blowing it up was the only right thing to do with it!  
I was way too nice with it by killing it swiftly, but is Ishizu grateful for that?  
No, she tells Malik to watch over me!  
She can't let me stay alone!  
But I am a Yami, and a Yami can't be held back by anything!  
You think the same, right? You agree with me, that I am correct, that Ishizu is mean to me! Right?"

Marik looked down on the shorter Hikari while he jumped around and waited for him to agree.  
Yugi wasn't sure if it really is such a good idea, but in the end his curiosity won, and he simply had to ask:  
"Marik, what did you do? And where _exactly_ is your Hikari at the moment?"

It seems that it was the right question, since Marik squealed happily and clapped his hands as he smiled cheerfully:  
"Don't worry, he is all right, I'm hiding him!  
Since I have to keep him safe and all!  
Because Malik is a good boy and he listen to his big sister!  
And nothing can happen to him where is now, because I am a good Yami and I take care of my Light and I know what I do, thrust me!" Marik told him proudly, but all that Yugi could say was a doubtingly "Aha". Not that Marik cared much for it, since he nodded fanatically as he told Yugi more:

"And then I went in the kitchen although Ishizu forbid it, she said I can't go in there, but she isn't here now, is she?  
No, she isn't!  
And she can't do a thing about it, I was in the kitchen, and do you know what I did after I went through the door?

And I switched one of the interesting toys there on, even if I don't have permission to play with them, blow them up or throw them after strangers, even if they ring at our door without being asked to!

And I made this black drink that I'm also not allowed to drink, but nobody was there to stop me this time, because Ishizu isn't there, and Malik isn't there, and I am all alone here by myself!  
But the damn stuff was _bitter_, ugh, even as I did exactly the same thing as Ishizu always does! Because I watched her, she makes that stuff always in the morning, and then she always says that I can't have any, because it wouldn't be good for me, and that I never can taste it!

But today I made it myself, because it isn't so hard to make it if you know what to do!  
You just put water in the container on one side, the brown powder in the other, then you press the red button and wait until it start to make noises and is silence again!  
Easy, right?  
Right!  
But then I mixed the black liquid with lots of sugar and milk, and then it was _waaaaayyyy_ better then before, but now it is all gone, I drank it all alone, the whole pot, because I didn't know that you would come over, or I would have saved some for you, but I didn't know, so I drank it alone…"

Marik nodded proudly, while Yugi slowly understood what happened before he came along:  
Marik locked Malik away, Ishizu isn't there and then he got hold on a whole pot of much too strong coffee, which he drank with a lot of sugar!  
And now he can't stand still and shut up for more than a few seconds, before he started to bounce around and talks like a waterfall again!

"If you also want some, I can make it! Really, that's no problem; I know exactly what I do!  
I can make more stuff, without any help from Ishizu or Malik or anyone; you just have to say so!  
Come on, let me show you?  
I must show that to Malik as soon as he comes back, he will be proud of me! Don't you also think he will be proud?  
Of course my Hikari will be proud of me, because I defeated the beast alone, without any help, and I tamed it, and now it makes the black stuff whenever I command it to!  
Isn't that great?  
It is, right?  
Right?"

Somehow it got harder and harder for Yugi not to laugh out loud as he saw how exited Marik was just for operating the coffee machine alone.  
But sadly, Yugi was pretty sure that neither Malik nor Ishizu would be equally happy if they hear that.  
Marik was bad enough normally, but now, with all the caffeine…

"So, why are you here if you don't want anything to drink, are you sure you don't want to taste it at last once, because it is not so bad if you put enough sugar in it!  
And it isn't poisoned, I would never poison you, I'm not allowed to do that, and I don't want to do that, because Malik likes you and Ishizu likes you and I also like you and I don't want to kill you anymore!"

"How… nice…" Yugi said hesitantly, while Marik bounced around him like a rubber ball on drugs.  
"Well, originally I had a question I wanted to ask, but I think maybe I wait until someone else is at home. I come back a little later…"  
"But Malik is at home, he just can't come out at the moment!  
And I'm here! Why don't you ask me, you can ask me, and I answer you, you don't have to wait! I know a lot of stuff, you know! Come on, ask me something, ask me, ask me, ask me!"

With that, a hyper Marik grabbed Yugis shoulder and shock him a little with a wide grin on his tanned face.  
It made the bouncy Yami look even more insane than usually, since it seems to be hard for him to stand still for even a moment. He was jumping up and down, and in circles around Yugi. Yugi didn't even try to turn around to face him anymore, since it would make him dizzy. He just stood there and listens to Mariks speech.

'Isis should throw out all the coffee. And the coffee machine, too, just to be sure…'  
But in the end Yugi couldn't resist the begging Dark, because it can't be that bad, can it?  
After all, it was just a question, what can possible go wrong?  
_(You mean, beside everything? ^_^)_

"Well, if you ask me…"  
"Yes, I ask you, what do you want to know, come on! I want to know! I know everything, and what I don't know I know also!"  
_(You don't need to try to understand this…)_

"Äh…Sure…"  
This was the first time since the beginning of this week that Yugi didn't want to ask this question.  
But he just couldn't refuse Mariks eager look, as Marik stood before him, hopping up and down in one place and clasping his hands.  
And so he just did it, not because he awaited an answer, but to make Marik happy, since he would properly be disappointed if Yugi just went home without letting him help:

"So, well, what I want to know is, where do the babies come from?"  
After asking this, Yugi closed his violet eyes tightly as if he was expecting an explosion or something alike.  
But all he got was, yet again, a shocked **"What?"**

Yugi couldn't see it, but the insane, hyper Yami starred at him with wide eyes, his mouth open, and for a moment he was frozen in shock:  
"Don't tell me you really asked what I think I heard you ask! You can't ask such a question, you can't, this is not good, no this is really not good! This is bad, very bad!"

Carefully, Yugi opened his eyes again at this outburst, as a tanned hand grabbed him.  
And before the poor Hikari could get away, Marik dragged him in the living room, looking at all sites with something like panic in his eyes. It seems that he finally realized that they where still standing in the hallway, and so he brought Yugi to the living room.

"Bad question, Yugi, you shouldn't ask this, it would be better for you!" Marik muttered as he dragged Yugi away to the couch, again looking around as if someone would follow and jump him.  
'Marik should really stay away from any coffee. And sugar.' Yugi couldn't help but think as he sat down beside an jumpy Marik, the Yami still muttering and glaring around without a care if Yugi was even listening or not.

"Now they will get you, this is bad!  
You were safe as long as you didn't ask any questions about it; they can't see you or hear you and they can't get you as long as you keep quiet!  
But if you start to ask questions they will notice you and then they can find you and hear you and get you!  
Now they know that you are here!  
And that is bad, really bad, because now no one can protected you, not even your pharaoh!  
They will get you, it would have been better not to ask and not to know, but now it is too late, they know you, and nobody can help you anymore!"

"Help? Why should I need help, and who is after me, and what for? What the hell are you talking about, are you all right? Should I better call someone?"

"No you don't need to call anyone, I'm alright, I don't need help! You are the one with the problem now, not me!  
Because they are everywhere!  
They have their eyes and ears absolutely everywhere, and they will come after you and they will hunt you and catch you and take you away!  
Now everything is too late, you can't hide from them, no matter were you go, were you hide, they will get you!  
Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day, when you don't expect it, and you let your guard down. And neither you nor Yami can anything do about it!"

"Marik, please, calm down. And tell me what you are talking about. I don't understand!"  
Yugi cut the rambling Dark short, and Marik turned back to him after inspecting every corner in the room.  
Again Marik grabs him and shock his shoulders, making the poor Hikari a little dizzy:

"What I am talking about? What I am talking about, the spiders of course!  
They are everywhere, in every corner, and they watch you and are waiting! Waiting for you to ask this question!  
That is why they have so many eyes, they see everything, nothing escapes them, and they watch you day and night!

"They sit in their net with their hairy legs, so many hairy legs, and so many eyes, everywhere eyes and legs and nets. They just sit there and hang there and wait for you to make a mistake, and then they can get you!  
You are safe as long as you don't ask any questions about the babies and such, because they are not allowed to do anything to you, you are practically invisible for them.  
But that change after asking, that gets their attention!"  
Marik let _(thankfully)_ go of the poor shaken light for the moment to check the corners again, before he sat down once more.

"The only good thing about the whole mess is that they can't do anything to you in the daylight, they are normal spiders because of the sun.  
I think they don't like the daylight, or the sun, but I'm not so sure…

But the night, the darkness, it changes everything, and not for the better, believe me!  
In the dark, they are able to contact their boss, somehow, without anyone noticing it!  
Even I don't know how they do it, magic, telepathy, letters, Morse-signals,** I don't know, damn it to hell!** But somehow they talk with their boss!

And that boss is a very big, very ugly spider with red eyes, who lives buried in the earth, deep, deep down in a big, thick net where she can't go away, since the holes are too small for her.  
And in this big net… there are eggs, and the strings are connected with every spiders-net in the world, and she knows every spider all around the world, because they all work for her!

And when someone like you comes along and innocently asks about the babies, she will hear about it, because her spies are everywhere!  
But she can't do anything to you until you don't ask! It is a protection of some sort; they can't see you until you ask!  
But now you have already asked, and it is too late to take it back, and as soon as the sun sinks, the big fat boss-spider will hear about it!

But then!  
Then that fat spider-thing will make a special, enchanted net, just for you, and only the boss can make such a net, and no one else!  
But with someone as short as you, it isn't much work; you are not the tallest one, after all.  
And this one, the boss, is also the only spider you can't kill with a newspaper, mainly because it is way too big to hit it, even if you ever find it on your own!

But this boss-spider, it lives since forever in her hole in the ground and decides all by herself who will get a baby and how not, because she is the only one who can make enchanted nets and has all the eggs dangling in her net!

And if she feels like it, she makes such a net and gives it to one of her many sneaky little spies who then brings it to you!  
And it doesn't help you if you go and kill every spider you find, because sooner or later one will escape you and then it comes in the night and wraps you in the net. And you are sleeping and dreaming and thinking nothing bad can happen, but you will never know what happens around you.  
Then the spider steals you away and brings you to the boss in her hole in the ground, and you will don't even notice anything! You will be all wrapped up in the net like in a cocoon.  
The whole time you will be fast asleep, while many little spiders crawl all over your face with their hairy feet and they carry you quickly away.  
And the boss-spider gives you one of the eggs to swallow, and you can't do anything against it, because the net let you stay asleep.  
And after swallowing that thing, they carry you back in the same night, as if nothing had ever happen, as if you were in your bad the whole night!

And you will never know anything about it, and even if you don't sleep alone, it will be no help for you. Because every one else in the room will get bitten by a spider and can't wake up until they bring you back, so don't think Yami can watch over you and mind-crush them if they try something!  
You will have no memory about you little trip, because the net will vanish to thin air as soon as the morning light hit it, and no one will ever know, not even you yourself!

But after that night you will be sick every morning, and you will gain weight and you tummy will get big and round after a while and you will eat weird things like chocolate with pickles!  
And why?  
Just because you where curious and asked a wrong question, and some stupid little spy heard it!  
Just because of that we will soon have many little Yugis running around, no matter if you want or not!"

Before he could tell him more about the monster-spider, Marik was interrupt by a loud noise behind them.  
Before they could react or even turn around, the door of the closet was wrecked, something blond darted out of it, and the next thing Marik registered was that his head hurts.

"**Autsch!** Malik, you are mean!"  
"And locking me in a closet isn't mean?"  
The angry Hikari yelled and hit Marik again with a rolled-up newspaper. Where he got that thing, or why he used that instead of the rod, only he himself will ever know…  
The air around him seems so hot, it was a miracle it wasn't burning, and for a moment Yugi wondered if Maliks hair would stick out in spikes like Mariks as he threw insults, and hard blows with the newspaper, at his Yami.

"And didn't I tell you to stay away from the coffee? Don't even think about sneaking in my room at night if you can't sleep, or you will quickly loose some parts of your body!  
And I doubt you will like that very much!  
And I don't give a damn if you are bored or not, I don't want to hear anything about mysterious murders tomorrow in the news, or I will lock you away in the basement!  
Then you can play with your spiders as much as you want, and for a very long time!  
And trust me, I make sure Ishizu don't let you out there accidentally, so begging and treating will be totally useless, get it?

And what is this shit about spiders who get peoples pregnant by feeding them eggs? Are you totally out of your mind to scare the poor boy like that, or what?  
Isn't it enough that I have to listen to your insane stories, do you have to drag him in it, too?  
Just go on with that, and I will call those nice peoples with their trendy white jackets to see you!  
They can take you with them, and deal with you and your monsters! I wish them luck and will even wave them good-bye!"

But before Malik could reach out to hit him again, which he did the whole time he was talking, Marik caught him by his arms and pulled him over to sit in his lap, ignoring all struggling and swearing coming from his surprised Light.  
He hugged him tightly and pushed him against his chest, until Malik couldn't move anymore.  
Marik smirked contentedly at Yugi over Maliks blond hair:

"You see? I told you, he always hits me, and I haven't done anything!"  
"_Sorry?_ You didn't do anything? Did I hit you too hard, or are you really that stupid?  
You locked my in a closet to 'keep me safe', as you put it!  
You drank a whole pot of coffee, just to go crazy and be paranoid and stupid!  
And you tell Yugi stupid crap, do you really think I let you get away without doing anything about it? Do you want me to congratulate you for that, you…"

Again Malik tried to struggle his way out of his Yamis strong grip, but Marik held him like a big stuffed animal. All Malik could do was sit there with his arms trapped at his sides so he couldn't hit his darker Half again, and swear and glare around with a cute pout on his face.  
The newspaper was lying on the floor, out of his reach where he dropped as Marik caught him, and Yugi was also not much help for the poor light.  
Marik on the other hand was clearly happy with Malik on his lap, and he rubbed his cheek against the soft, blond hair with a nearly insane grin on his tan face.

Sighing, Malik gave up his struggling for now and groan resigned: "You see, Yugi, with what I have to deal day and night?"  
Malik ignored his clingy Yami, who swayed him back and fro, and humming a little tune. As if he was trying to lull Malik to sleep, obvious for everything else around him.

For now the hyper Yami seems to be satisfied with hugging and cuddling his Hikari and purr in his ear like a huge, content cat.  
"Yugi, I hope you noticed that he," He pointed back at Marik, "is on caffeine. He is even less sanely then normally!"  
**"Hey!"** Marik protested and started also to pout, just as Malik did since he couldn't hit him anymore for being stupid and all. Yugi burst out giggling as he saw the similar expression on the Egyptian duo.

"Okay, now listen, this is important: The spiders are not, I repeat, **not** after you!  
They don't want to kidnap you (who would even want that!) and they don't want to kidnap me! They don't watch you, and there is _no_ big monster-spider buried under the ground waiting to get you!" Malik said sternly, but more to his Dark then to Yugi, who were both looking at him with big eyes and tilted heads.

"As I was little, I asked Ishizu the same question! And yet, the spiders didn't try to take me away, I'm still here, and I don't have any children, right? Right?"  
He waited for Marik to nod, still ignoring the humming and purring behind him from his Yami, as Marik stopped it for a moment to protest:

"But what are those stupid bugs doing then, do you really believe they just sit around in their nets, the whole day, and just wait for the next fly? With so many gleaming eyes and hairy legs, they are plotting and planning, and some day they will get you! You where just lucky until now, and I also killed a lot of them, but they always come back to live, no matter what, they are worse then the pharaoh, because you can't talk with them! But then again, a spider can't mind-crush you, so maybe Yami is more worse…  
We should be very careful when you also asked that question, and until now they didn't do anything, but then again, I bet a little Malik is cute, and we could teach him funny things, and I can take him with me on my nightly adventures, and maybe he can even play with Yugi kid, who we also can teach funny things. They can insult Yami then, and he can't do anything, because he can mind-crush the kid of his own Hikari…"

"Marik!"

But Marik ignored or didn't pay attention to Maliks calls:  
"But we must make sure that they never ask this question, or we have a whole bunch of them in no time, even if the little Maliks would be cute, but one Yugi is enough, we don't need more of them, even if they can insult Yami, but Ishizu will object if we teach them thing, she always try to forbid me everything funny…"

**"Marik!"**  
"What?"  
"For the last time, no spider will kidnap us, and there will be no little Maliks or Yugi to listen to you. And if there ever are some, we make sure to keep them away from you, so much is certain!"

"And what did your sister say to you, then, how can you get a baby, if not from the big spider-boss under the earth?"

"She said the stork brings the babies, wrapped in a pink or blue blanket! They come in the darkest nights, when no moon and no stars are out, and the parents find them on their doorstep in the morning!"  
"Lair!"  
"Shut up, moron! I don't lie; this is exactly what Ishizu told me! And why should _she_ lie to me, she had no reason to!"  
"Of course she had! She just said that because she didn't want to scare you!  
There where countless spiders around you as you where a sweet little child, and she didn't want you the get a child when you where so young! And so she couldn't tell you the true!  
But you, my dear little Hikari, should follow Yugis example and listen to your Yami every now and then!  
Yugi doesn't always doubt _his _Yami, _he _believes him when he tells him something. Why can't _you _do that sometimes for your Yami, too?…"

"Because my Yami prefers to talk bullshit!  
Spiders!  
You couldn't think of something more stupid then that, could you?"

Instead of answering, Marik cuddled Malik closer to his chest; just get a hit on his fingers.  
Malik had managed it to get a hand free from his hold, and he used it immediately to smack him again:  
"Yugi, I beg you, don't believe a thing that moron said! No one will kidnap you just because you asked a simple question, and you can't get pregnant all of a sudden, for no reason! **Marik!**"

Malik growled warningly as he noticed Marik gesturing behind his back for Yugi to not believe his fellow Hikari. In the end, he simply clapped a hand over Maliks mouth to silence him, while he still tried to convince Yugi of his theory:  
"Yugi, you are a big boy now, right? Surely you don't believe in the stork anymore, do you? **AUA!**"

Once more Malik cut his Yami short, but this time by biting in his hand over his mouth!  
"Aua! Hikari, you are mean again! How can you do that, I was just helping!"  
"This is **not** helping! You just try to scare Yugi with your weird fairytales!"  
"That's not a fairytale; the spiders are coming, as soon as we all are asleep! They will get us if we are not careful!"

Malik rolled his eyes as Marik nearly hugged the air out of him, whining in his shoulder as Malik tried in vain to get free.

Yugi had to bit his lip or he would laugh again, before he stood up.  
He stopped for a moment beside Malik and Marik to gently pet Maliks hair with a smile:  
"Well, I think I'm going home now, since I don't have any more questions for now. Have fun, you two!"  
Malik starred at him with wide eyes and even forgot to struggle.  
"**NO!** Yugi, Wait! You can't leave me all alone with him! He's on caffeine, and he's clingy and I don't want to play with him, don't make me, Yugi, take me with you, don't let me alone! Help me, please, I want out of here! Make that he let go of me!** Yuuuugiiiiiii!**"

Malik reached his arms out after the giggling Light as Yugi went to the door. Marik also started to laugh and giggle as he buried his nose in the blond locks of the boy in his lap, again swaying him soothingly.  
"Calm down, Malik, everything is all right, don't worry, my little light, nothing bad can happen to you, because I'm here to take care of my sweet Hikari…"  
With that he stroked Maliks hair, his arms still around the unhappy whimpering teen so he couldn't run away and hide from him until either the caffeine wears of or Ishizu came back.

Yugi fled the house as fast as he could, just to fall to his knees and laugh and giggle like mad as soon as he closed the door behind him.  
On the other side of the door, he still could hear Maliks laughing along with Maliks protests…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~_**  
**_**TBC:  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~_**  
**_

I have to admit, I had an example for Marik on coffee, even if I never act react that strong. But then again, that may be because I never drink a whole pot alone…  
Marik doesn't hurt Malik, and he and his sister know that. They just fear about things like a knife in an electro-socket and such stupid tings!

Okay, and please don't ask me how I came up with this one, I'm not even sure myself!  
Spiders!  
Maybe stupid, but I guess this at last answers how someone can be unwanted or unexpected pregnant…

And poor Yugi gets another shook in such a short time…  
And why he even asks Marik in the first place…  
But I simply love Marik all hyper and excited and bouncing around, even more insane then normally, clinging to and cuddling his Malik…  
Call me crazy, but I think he is cute that way…


	6. Yugi learns the true

Sorry that it took me so long, but Kaiba refused to work with me on this. I had to delete it 3 times, and I'm still not at all happy with this. But I hope you like it anyway…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**Yugi learns the true (finally someone tells him ^_^)  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

A well-known, amethyst-eyed, spiky-haired, petite, Millennium-puzzle solving, dueling, world-saving individual was standing all alone by himself on the grey sidewalk.  
Not for the first time he asked himself if it was really such a good idea.  
But then again, since he was already here, he could just as well go through with his plan and go in to ask.  
How much worse could it possible get, after asking psychos like Bakura or Marik before?  
And he was still alive and sane!_  
(Something you can't say about said Yamis, because when the pharaoh finds out about it…)_

Before him was a giant of glass and steel towering over the streets and casting long shadows over the smaller houses and shops surrounding it.  
Outside of the high building, right beside the revolving door, was an earnest looking man in a dark uniform watching the peoples coming and going through his door.

He was there to make sure no one who wasn't supposed to could go inside and cause havoc or steal information. Someone like an offended worker or something, with Kaiba as boss there has to be a lot of them out there…  
The uniformed man starred straight forward, and, to his great disgrace, he didn't even noticed the boy walking past him right under his nose as if it was totally normal for him…  
Not that he would count Yugi as any kind of threat, even if he had seen him!  
Nobody who smiles like a little angel could be dangerous…

Yugi on the other hand just blinked at the luck of notice of his person. Sure, he was rather small, but that is no reason whatsoever to totally ignore and overlook him like that!  
This man should protect the building and the peoples in it from any threat!  
'And I can be a threat if I want! I'm not harmless!' he thought with a frown, but anyone looking at him would have thought he was pouting.  
It was good for him that no one saw him at this moment, or she/he would have patted his head and gave him a candy so he wouldn't be sad anymore. (^_^)

The woman at the reception wasn't any better than the man at the door; she too seems to look over him.  
She was busy talking with someone over the phone and didn't notice the petite Hikari skipping happily inside the building and stopping right before her desk, now smiling again.  
It was no use to frown anyway, Yami was much better at it anyway.

Patiently he waited for her to look up so he could ask her if Kaiba had a little time for him, but she never looked up at him.  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders.  
It doesn't matter, he could always ask Kaibas assistant up there, if this woman didn't see him behind her high desk.  
Or he could ask the brunet himself, if everyone else just overlooked him…

And so, without anyone stopping him, Yugi skipped happily in the elevator and was on his way up in the top floor.  
He hummed softly to the music playing from hidden loudspeakers and was somehow glad that no one else was stepping in as well to hear him.  
But then again, the employees hardly had any time to play _'travel up and down'_ with the elevator, they were too busy working in their offices.

In the outer office to Kaibas personal office was yet another women sitting and typing lazily on her computer without looking up or reacting to Yugis presence.  
But the boy wasn't totally sure if she was really working or if she was just acting, and in true she was playing cards or something.  
Yugi stood before her desk and waited for her to interrupt her work for long enough to notice him and let him ask her was Kaiba busy at the moment, or if he could talk to him.

But sadly, he was yet again overlooked:  
'Damn it, I want to be taller! That's so mean! And unfair! And not very nice!' the small teen pouted cutely and then just went ahead, ignoring the woman too, just as she did him.  
'It's not my fault after all, if they all want to ignore me and look over my hard and talk only with tall peoples!  
I will just see it as an invitation and go in, and nobody can stop me!'

And also, he knew that Kaiba had a motion sensor on his doorframe to warn him when someone goes in without knocking for whatever reasons.  
At last the brunet would notice him instead of overlooking him too, like anyone else in this building!

And that was also the reason why Yugi was so surprised as he walked unhindered through the door and absolutely noting happened.  
There was no ringing or peeping, no sound to tell that someone just walked into the big, bright room. Yugi looked up and saw the small device a bit over his head attached to the doorframe. _(1) _  
'I really wish I could be a bit taller.' he thought with a sigh and sat, unasked, down in the chair before Kaibas desk.  
"Hello, Kaiba!" Yugi waved cheerfully and wiggled a bit to sit comfier. This could take some time, by the looks of it…

For a moment the tall CEO just sat there and starred unbelievingly at the smaller Hikari who was sitting before him with wide eyes, and he didn't know what to say to him.  
"Did anyone say that you can come in?"  
"Nobody said that I can't." Yugi answered with a shrug and blinked at him. "They all just ignored me! It seems they can't look down, so they don't see anyone shorter then them. Not very nice, if you ask me, but well, maybe it can't be helped…"

But Yugis cheerfulness and smile was totally lost on Kaiba, who just growled irritated at the little Light:  
"Well, I don't have time for that shit! So can you just do me a big favor and get lost?  
I have a lot of work to do, if you want someone to play with you go to your pharaoh! And tell him, the next time we duel I will mop the floor with his loosing ass, so he shall prepare for it!

And while you're at it, tell the losers who let you in that they can pack their stuff and accompany you on your way out!  
Why do I even pay those fools if every child can walk in here whenever it feels like it?"

And with that he turned back to his work and ignored the amethyst-eyes teen in hope he will go away his own.  
But sadly for him it wasn't that easy, because while Yugi is a very patient and polite Hikari, he could be a 'little' stubborn if he wanted.  
You can't get rid of him so easy, which Kaiba also had to learn now…

Yugi settled down nice and quiet and watched the taller CEO curiously without saying a word.  
For a wile the only sound filling the big room was the clicking from Kaibas keyboard, until he looked up again to see if Yugi was still there.  
Unfortunately for him, he was.

Yugi didn't go away, as Kaiba had hoped as he ignored and overlooked him so openly.  
His small, pale hands neatly folded in his lap, his back straight and his short feet dangled a bit over the floor, since the chair was a bit too high for the tinny Hikari. (^_^)  
Wide violet eyes watched every movement with interest, his head tilt to the side like a kitten watching some new toy, but not a single sound felt from soft lips.  
Yugi was just waiting for Kaiba to say something first, and he had all the time, and patience, of the world.

They young CEO shock his head irritated and turned back to his Computer, but even that it wasn't any help against his growing annoyance as Yugi didn't left him alone.  
He through he could clearly feel the smaller teens gaze boring holes in his head, and every time he looked up their eyes meet.  
All Yugi did was blinking and smiling sweetly at him, while Kaiba grow restless with each passing moment.  
And he didn't even know why the hell Yugi was even there and why he was distracting him from his important work!  
Didn't he have someone else to pester?  
His friends?  
His grandpa?  
His Yami?  
Shouldn't one of them be there and play with him or something?  
So why the hell was there a short Hikari sitting in his office and watching him work?

After a few moments Kaiba finally crumbled under the smiling and blinking gaze and snapped with a frown:  
"Okay, that's it, I have enough!  
Now spill it, what the hell do you want?  
And make it quick, I have work to do, people to fire, you know? I don't have time to waste with sitting around like someone else, and you annoy me!"

Yugi blinked at him in surprise: "But I don't do anything! I -"  
"You are here, that's enough! So? What do you want?"  
"So, there is… well, I wanted to know… ähm, you know… I have a little question…" Yugi began, yet again, carefully like the times before. He stuttered a bit under the cold glare coming from blue eyes, but before he could say any more, Kaiba cut him short:  
"Will you just come to the point today, or would you prefer to come again tomorrow when you actually know what you want!  
Or are you just here to waste my time and bother me with your stuttering? It's not funny, if that's what you think."

Kaiba starred darkly at him, but this time it was he who gets interrupt in his rant before he could say more or even throw Yugi simply out of his office:  
"Where do the babies come from?" the Hikari asked quickly after he took a deep breath.

Now you can say what you want about Kaiba, but one is for sure: He knows how to keep himself in check.  
He didn't say a word.  
He didn't even bat an eye.  
And surly he didn't shout **"What?"** like others had before him.

True to be told, he didn't even move, so Yugi leant over the big desk to wave with his hand before blue, wide eyes:  
"Hello? Are you all right? Heelloooo, someone in there? Kaiba?"  
Kaiba didn't answer him as he batted the offending hand away from his face with a scowl.

He sat back in his leather chair with a sigh and starred intently at Yugi, who smiled sweetly back and waited for the other to say something, anything.  
"Okay, if that was a joke, it wasn't funny.  
If it wasn't a joke, you are an idiot!"

"It isn't a joke and I'm not an idiot!" Yugi protested with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest, aiming cute, wide puppy dog eyes at the taller one.  
Not that Kaiba was impressed by it, not even a bit!

He's seen that look too often from his own little brother to just give in so easily whenever large, wet eyes are looking at him.  
No, Seto Kaiba was proud to say he is nearly immune against that gaze since a long time, it didn't really bother him.  
Not at all.  
With a snore, he turned away from amethyst orbs and crossed his arms before his chest:  
"If you have to ask this questing at your age you have to be an idiot!"  
"Kaiba… please… I just want a proper answer…"

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temple. Those eyes were always so hard to ignore, no matter if it was Yugi asking for something, or Mokuba.  
Hell, even Joey used them against him sometimes, there should be a rule or something, so only kids can use them, not teenagers too!  
It was simply not fair that they still could use that look against anyone!  
"Okay! Okay if I answer your damn question, will you promise to go away and let me work in peace?"

The spiky-haired Hikari nodded enthusiastically, and Kaiba sighed again.  
'Why me? Why me of all peoples? Shouldn't Yami be the one to answer such questions? It's his job, not mine, damn it!'

But then he thought about Yamis furious face when he ever finds out what things he was talking about with his innocent, pure little light… And he would make sure that Yami finds out about it, even if Yugi don't say anything, which he highly doubted anyway.

'I bet the pharaoh will not like that, not a bit!  
I think he didn't tell him the true, or Yugi wouldn't sit here and ask me!  
I'm pretty sure he asked Yami first, and he just told him a sweet story about some crap with the flowers or something like that.  
He doesn't want to taint his innocent little Hikari, after all. Or else they would be a couple already, everyone could see that. Everyone besides Yami. Stupid, blind Yami still thinks Yugi is too young…'

_(It seems that that is the only reason they 'help' Yugi with his question: Because they fear Yami or they want to piss him off… Poor little Hikari…)_

Surprised Yugi watched the big grin growing on Kaibas face and he couldn't help but squirm anxiously around in his chair.  
Please, not another horror story, he prayed in his mind. Marik and Bakura had the same grin before they told him their own versions of the true…

"Okay, Yugi, you are lucky that I'm in a good mood today, so I will help you! Just wait for a moment and I will even _show _you how they were made and born!"  
And with that, he turned again back to his computer and began to type furiously while he ignored Yugis eager nodding.

Yugi tilted his head to the side and waited patiently while he dangled with his feet in the air and smiled, albeit a little worried.  
Kaiba would _show _him?  
Everyone else was nervous to even talk about it with him, and here Kaiba told him he would show him!  
Maybe it would have been better if he came to him at first; Kaiba is the most mature one from them all…

'Yami and Bakura may be older in years, but I swear sometimes they act even younger then Mokuba…'  
His mind wandered back on its own to a recent fight between the two impulsive spirits, not long ago in the middle of the school, in front of the whole class.  
Both of them stood on top of their tables and were yelling insults at each other, throwing pens, crayons and paper balls around and acting quite inmate for their ages…  
No one who saw them would have guessed that they were older then four years.  
'And they didn't even know the reason why they were fighting in the first place. I bet it was something stupid again, like usually. Not that they really need a reason to start a fight…'

"That's it." Kaiba interrupted his thoughts as he stood up from his chair.  
"Okay, now sit down here and pay attention."  
The brunet waited until Yugi nearly got lost in his big leather-chair and played the video he found for him in the internet.

"You see… Here is _he _running around and searching for her, looking around…  
And here _she _comes along, from the other end of the meadow; she was hiding from him in the shadows, to make it not too easy for him to find her.  
He should try hard, after all.  
Now he follows her, run after her, and she runs away for a while it make it a bit difficult for him…  
Now she gives in and let him finally catch her.  
And now it really starts, you see?  
He jumps on her back so she can't run away from him again. He bites her in her neck so she can't shake him off or kick him away so easy, and to hold her still.  
That's the reason why they sometimes tie her up, so she doesn't accidentally hurt him.  
It begins with this big thing going in there, you see, and then…"

Yugis eyes widened more then normal as he watched the video, while Kaibas cold voice told him what it actually was what he saw there.  
Even when the whole thing should explained itself pretty much.  
A cold shudder run down his back as he heard the weird noises, the grunting and growling, while Kaiba didn't seems to even notice them or care about it.  
The brunet just talked on, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes wandering between the screen and Yugis reaction.

"And this all goes on until they are tiered or they don't want anymore.  
See, now they are finished, and he let go of her and runs away before she can kick or bite him.  
And after a few mouths happened the following:  
She gets heavy and fat and very moody, and then…"

He clicked on another video, this time one of a birth, from the fist labor pains to the first moves and whimpering of the newborn after it got cleaned up.  
This time Yugis amethyst eyes grew even bigger and he looked up at Kaiba with moist eyes and a shivering bottom lip.  
Kaiba nearly made a step back as the full force of those huge puppy-dog-eyes hit him, but only nearly, and Yugi asked with a small voice:  
"But… But it looks like it would really, really hut…" he murmured a little lost and worried.  
Kaiba simply pulled him up from the chair and placed him on his feet beside the chair, before he sat down himself.

"But, but Kaiba…"  
"**What?** I answered your damn question, now please be so kind and _get lost!_ I have work to do and you promised to leave me alone! And you don't want to break a promise, right? A promise you made to a friend?…"  
"But I wanted to know where _human-babies_ come from, not _horse-foals_!"  
"Well, I though it would be better with animals then with real peoples! You can see some animal-films every day in TV if you want, so what's the matter?  
And besides, it's the same as with humans anyway, so be careful that you don't end up the same!"  
He pointed at the foal on his screen, which lay wet in the hay while the mare fought to stand up on trembling legs and stalk over to sniffle at her new child.

And with those words Kaiba ignored him and went finally happily back to his work.  
He had to fight with himself for a bit not to show his grin as he saw Yugis horrified face as his last comment registered in his mind.  
Yugi paled and shuddered before he shook his head to calm down and went quickly to the door.

"Well, if you say so… All right, thanks anyway. I think…"  
"Yes, yes, whatever, just go away."  
'I would love to see Yamis face when the midget tells him about that.  
Maybe I should even send them an Adult-video, as a Birthday or Christmas gift, just for fun.  
Yugi would blush bright red the whole time and Yami would most probably sent the whole TV to the shadow realm for tainting his innocent light.  
I bet the whole city would be able to hear Yamis reaction…' Kaiba thought and for a moment he gave in in the urge and laughed at the though.

As soon as Yugi was out of the door, he was happily greeted by a cheerful, black-haired whirlwind who nearly collided with him:  
"Hi, Yugi, are you all right? You look rather pale, you know? My big brother didn't scare you, did he?"  
"Hey, Mokuba! No, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm always here after school. There is an empty office down the hall where I can do my homework in peace. And I even have my own computer there, so I'm busy and can play games the rest of the time until we go home!  
That way I'm not alone after school and Seto can take a look at my homework, and he can help me if needed.  
And I can keep an eye on my brother, too, so it's not a bad thing to be here.  
Because I can force him to take a break from time to time, if he want or not.  
Trust me, I have my ways to get what I want, not even the great, mean Seto Kaiba can resist me for long…

He wants me to stay here with him because he fears that Bakura and Marik could break in the mansion again, like some time ago, you know.  
They visited me as I was alone there and feed me with the candy and chocolate they brought just for me!  
I thought it was very nice from them, but Seto was not so amused about it. I don't know why, I still don't think the chaos we made was really _that_ bad, but you know him…  
And since than he wants me where he can keep an eye on me.  
Oh, and this is for you."

And with a grin he shoved a book into Yugis hands, who just blinked at him in surprise after a short look at the title.  
But the lack of an answer didn't bother Mokuba, who just talked happily on and on:

"I heard your question earlier, because I was just about to drag him out of his hideout for a break. But I didn't want to interrupt you as you went in there and Setos assistant didn't stop you, because most of the people here ignore everyone who isn't as tall as them or look younger then them, and I was also a little curious what, and how, he will tell you.

And I thought you would maybe need this. I got it for myself after asking him the same question. It's not as scary as Setos animals, no matter how often that happens every day, and how often they show it in the animal films…  
And if Seto explained it to you nearly the same way as he did to me, you should really take a look at the book before you are scared for your life.  
Seto is a good brother, really, he tries his best, but sometimes his way to explain something is quite… unique."  
"Yeah, that's a way to put it… thanks for the book… I think…"

And with that he went back home to call his friends over for Saturday.  
It seems to him that there were certain facts in life that they really need to talk about. After all the stories he heard over the week…  
He petted the book under his arm and was quite happy that e was male.  
He couldn't help but shudder as he thought back at the foal, all wet and dirty and bloody…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
**TBC: (for the last time)  
**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

(1) The same thing happened to me once: A shop had such a motion detector so they would notice any costumer who enters the shop. And I run through right under it, because it was at the high of 1.55 m, and I'm only 1.51 m. And sadly I'm not much taller now (1.53 *whine*)

(2) I got this idea as I was watching at VOX a veterinary helping on a stud farm…

Only one chapter left! Yeah!  
Finally, Yugi will tell them why the heck a teen his age would be asking such a question!


	7. Poor, poor Yami

For better or worse, here is the last chapter!  
Sorry that it took me so long to finish (especially since the whole thing was only supposed to be a quick story…)  
But I changed this chapter over and over again; it just refused to work out like I wanted it…

**Warning!** Angry, bloodthirsty Yami; insane, paranoid Marik… There will be swearing, and some death threats

Well, I hope you like it, and a very big thank-you for everyone for all the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts!

And now, have fun with the last chapter of 'Where do the babies come from'

* * *

**Poor Yami…  
**

* * *

Yami watched curiously while Yugi zoomed around in the kitchen to prepare chips, cola and chocolate-cake for their friends, who were supposed to show up a little later.  
At last, Yugi hopes that they are still Yami's friends after this afternoon. But sadly, Yugi wasn't really sure about that, especially when it came to Bakura and Marik.  
He could only hope that the three Yamis wouldn't blow up the house when they are forced to stay with each other in the same room for more then a few minutes…

The small Hikari smiled a little nervous under the watchful gaze of the former pharaoh, who, yet again, was unable to tear his eyes away from the shorter teen.  
'Like an innocent, pure angel, fallen from heaven right into my grasp…' Yami thought with a sigh 'How I wish I could really hold you and never let you go… I would love to hold you tightly in my arms and kiss you over and over again until you're out of breath and panting and moaning. Taste your soft lips and stroke your warm skin…'  
He let his eyes again wander over the slender body of the other; the pale arms coming out of a thigh fitting, dark, sleeveless shirt.  
The delicate legs poking out of short, tight shorts.  
Thanks to the hot weather Yugi didn't hide under fabric, but showed a lot of skin.  
Skin that Yami really would love to touch, tease, lick and nip.  
The daydreaming Yami shook his head quickly to get rid of those dangerous thoughts before his sweet little Light could hear them.

'No, not now. It's too soon, he's too young, too innocent to think or care about such things and ideas!  
I have to get a hold on myself and be patient until he's ready.  
Get a grip on yourself, Yami, do it for Yugi!' he scold himself, while ruby-red eyes soak up every gentle move, every sparkle of amethyst eyes, every sound of the angelic voice like the dry desert-sand the rain.  
'It's too soon. But when you're older…' Yami licked unconsciously over his lips while the main character of his not-so-innocent fantasies looked up at him curiously.

"Yami?" the teen asked worried as he feels the stare in the back of his neck and turned around.  
"Yami? Hello, anyone home? You don't need to look at me like that; you will get pizza when everyone is here, and not a minute sooner!  
And no, no fries either! If you start 'tasting a little' we will have nothing left in the end!…" with a good-natured smile he shook his head.  
Yami blinked for a moment blankly as he was torn from his dreams and he blushed a little as he got caught. Especially as he finally noticed that Yugi stood so near him that their noses nearly touched.  
All he has to do is bent down a little and he could…

The shorter one stood up on his tiptoes and tilts his head to the side:  
"Yami? Are you all right?" and he tipped him on the nose with his finger.  
"Oh yes, sure, of course I'm all right. Don't worry, I promise I don't touch anything!"  
He made a step back to resist the temptation to simply pull his Hikari closer.  
The soft, light touch on his nose had brought him back to reality, and he push all those dirty thoughts about his Light and big bed and no clothes back in their box and slam the cover over it.  
For now at last…  
Yugi nodded quickly without noticing his line of thought.  
The former pharaoh was incredibly thankful for that little fact.  
Yugi just turned around and whirred again through the kitchen to get everything ready for their gathering.  
"What are you planning anyway, Aibou? Is there a certain reason for this get-together? Everything is all right, right? I mean, you would tell me if something happens….?"

Again those amethyst orbs sparkled up at him, and the bright smile he got left Yami breathless.  
For a moment his head stopped thinking.  
At last the head on his shoulders_ (*g*)_

The Hikari didn't notice Yami's reaction and just shook his head at him. He didn't want to tell Yami so soon, the pharaoh would be capable of running off to hunt them down before he even finished the sentence!

"Well.. Look, Yami, it's nothing bad, don't worry. But I will tell you later, when the others are here, too. We to talk, and I want to have you all together before I start." Yugi said very carefully, knowing how protective his pharaoh could get when he thought that someone could taint or harm him.

Yami couldn't get rid of the feeling that the others have done something while he wasn't watching, and that he should punish them of that.  
Whatever it was.  
And he wants to know now and not later what it was!  
How was he to watch and protect his Yugi when he didn't even know from what or whom?

But before he could think more about how he wants to torture them when he get his hands on them he got distracted from his violent thoughts.  
The doorbell rang and the first guests/victims/soon-to-be corpses showed up on their doorstep.

Yugi softly petted Yami's head with a smile and skipped happily whistling away to open the door and greet their friends.  
Yami stood right behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, upright and serious, with a dark scowl on his face and his lips in a thin line.  
'I will find out what's going on here, trust me!'

Joey and Anzu came in and waved happily at the two teens, until they caught sight of the angry puzzle spirit.  
Said spirit seems to look at them as if pondering if he should sent them to the shadow real or simply kill them off.  
Both Anzu and Joey wondered if they had done anything to warrant his wrath, but nothing came to mind…

And Yugi had never told them why they should meet him here in the first place, just when they shall meet him.  
But suddenly they had the feeling that this evening could end with a funeral.  
Theirs, to be exact.  
All Yugi had told them on the phone was that it would mean so, so much to him that they showed up today.  
And that he would be so, so sad if they can't come.  
And what can you say to him in such a case, beside yes…

Just as the two worried teens sat down in the living-room, the doorbell sounds again to announce the next _victims _for Yami's anger.  
Malik and Ryou, too, were greeted by Yugi with a warm smile, while Yami tried to kill them with his glare, just for good measure. Even as he himself didn't know what for.  
You couldn't tell it with Ryou's pale skin, but Malik definitely lost color.  
"Yugi, did we do something wrong? Because I think Yami is mad at us…" Ryou whispered quietly while keeping an eye on Yami.  
"Oh, don't worry, he doesn't do anything." the short Hikari tried to reassure them, but he heard Malik's sarcastic murmur as the tanned Hikari passed by on his way in the living room:  
"Yeah, sure, he just wants to play…!"

"Yami, do you really have to scare our friends so much? They didn't do anything." Yugi huffed as the other Hikaris also vanished into the living room.  
Yami blinked seemingly confused down at him as if he never did anything wrong in his life before he muttered: "I'm not sure about that…"

But before they could talk more about it, the doorbell rang again.  
The next one to come was a very worried Ishizu, who nervously looked around as she stepped in. Needless to say that Yami's dark glare at her did nothing to calm her down.  
She then decided that she didn't want to be the one who tells him that Bakura and Marik are still somewhere out there, alone and unattended.

Yugi smiles calmly up at her: "Hi, I'm glad that you are here. Just go to the others in the living room if you want. Now we just have to wait for Marik and Bakura to show up, and we're complete."  
**"Those insane psychos come, too?"** Yami yelled as they were alone again:  
"Why can't we just forget about them? No one needs then, and we will certainly not miss them!"  
Yami scowled at the door as if it was the reason for his bad mood and the root of all evil.  
Those two fools are bad company for innocent Hikaris…

But before he could think more about it, he got again interrupted, this time ratter rude.

Someone beats noisily against the door as if to break it down, and loud laughing and snickering was heard on the other side.  
It was no surprise that the two missing Yamis stood there and were apparently incapable to find the doorbell.  
Again.  
Like always.

As he recognized the voices, Yami quickly shoved his Hikari towards the living room to join the others, just to get him away from those nuisances.  
**"Hey, is someone home? Malik, I know at last you are here! You told me to come, remember?"** Marik shouted , and Bakura helped him:  
**"Let us in, or I will let us in! Hey, we have an invitation, so open the door, or you will loose it!"**  
Again and again they pounded against the door with both of their fists, and kicked against it as they tried to be as loud and noisy as possible.

**"Shut the fuck up,** or you can go back in the nuthouse you broke out, you damn Ra- damned psychos!" Yami snarled at them as he yanked the door open.  
Bakura stuck his tongue out at him, while Marik tilt his head to the side:  
"I think our Yami is little angry." He whined with a childish pout.  
"When isn't he angry!" Bakura growled and petted Yami's spiky head:  
"Really, man, you should try to get the midget in your bed, maybe then you will loosen up a bit! Give him a few drinks, get laid, and calm down."  
Chuckling the both of them went to join the others, while Yami remained by the door with clenched fists. A low growl came from deep in his chest, and the air around him suddenly seems to burn.  
Just one more word from them, and the all hell will break loose!

'How dare those perverse assholes to think like that about my innocent little light, let alone say it out loud!  
What if he hears them, he is way too young for such… such… dirty things!  
He is almost a child, so sweet and innocent….  
I should kill them before they taint him with their perverse talk!

I don't know what Yugi wants to talk about with all of us, but I'm sure they are responsible.  
Yeah, it's their fault, like always, it's always their fault!  
**I should really kill them!**  
They will taint and corrupt not only mine, their own Hikaris, too.  
I would do everyone a big favor if I get rid of them!  
I could secretly lure them away, and then I sent them to the shadow realm!  
And if someone asks, I just tell them that I don't know anything about it.  
Yugi would give me an alibi without asking questions if I ask him, I'm sure.  
Or I could just say that they run away or something…'

**"Yami, are you coming, too?" **Suddenly Yugi's voice came from the living room, and Yami nodded, even as no one could see him. Everyone looked at the short Hikari, since apparently not even Yami knows anything.  
And that is rare.  
"I should send you all to the shadow realm, I'm sure you deserve it!" Yami muttered sulkily under his breath as he sat down in an armchair where he could easily watch everyone in the room.  
Impatient he drums with his hand on his thigh, while Bakura and Marik sat down beside each other between their lights.  
Both of the Yamis got a piece of cake and were for now quiet and peacefully happy.

"Okay, I asked you to come today because I think we have something important to talk about. I had one question, one simple little question, and I'm ratter horrified about the answers you all gave me…"  
Sadly the small Hikari shook his head, while his friends suddenly fought the urge to hide as they shot a short look in Yami's direction.

Yami sat behind him, his eyes wide in shock as he instantly knew _what _question his innocent angel was talking about.  
'Poor, poor Aibou, who knows what kind of horror stories they told you…'  
He hoped with all his heart that Yugi didn't asked _everyone _in the room. That Bakura and Marik are just here because their Lights made them come.  
To escort them and keep an eye on them, and not because Yugi asked them about babies.  
He shuddered as he thought about Yugi being alone with them, asking them something like that…  
They are able and scare the poor boy for his entire life!

Yugi just talked on and ignored the growling and brooding pharaoh behind him: "Anzu, you told me about the colorful eggs, which are delivered by angles, and that babies hatch like little birds out of them."

The girl smiled nervously as Yugi walked over to her, and blushed as everyone looked at her.  
"I'm sorry to say that, but I really doubt that babies grow on trees, no matter how pretty the leaves are."

"Angels?" Yami asked lurking. He leant forward a bit and stared at the girl scrutinizing. Angels sound harmless enough, maybe he could make an exception and not send her to the shadow realm?  
Well, he would think about it later, depending at whom else Yugi asked and what they told him…  
He leant back in his seat, but didn't look reassured as he looked at the others. From a table beside him he took a pencil and paper and scribbled something down on it while he listens to Yugis voice.

"Ishizu." Yugi called the beside Anzu sitting Egyptian.  
"Malik told me that you told him that babies are delivered by the stork. Do you still believe that?"  
The young women looked up at him in shock before her eyes darted over to Yami.  
She didn't want to have anything to do with this, and didn't want to answer…  
Why did her idiotic brother have to drag her into this mess…  
Yami just glared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
But she could clearly read the warning in his ruby-red eyes: _Be careful what you say, or else…_  
And he didn't even know what Yami had told Yugi, and she loathes disagreeing with him when it wasn't absolute necessary.

Instinctively she sat up straighter and cleared her throat before she nodded hesitantly:  
"Yes. Yes, that is still my opinion." But she looked at Yami instead of Yugi, hoping it was the right answer.  
Or at last, not a really wrong one…

Yugi never noticed Yami's short nod as he showed her that he was somewhat satisfied with that; meaning that he wouldn't kill her on the spot for tainting his precious little Light with things he was too young for.  
Yugi just blinked at her, since she didn't sound very confident about her own words.

Ryou noticed the growing tension in the room, since both hadn't told the same story as Yami. The spirit's face got darker and darker with every passing moment, and by now he only sat at the edge of his seat.  
He looks like a cat ready to bounce.  
With many little mice before him…

And that's why Rou decided that it's better to get it over with, now that he still had a chance, since he could clearly remember the story his own dear Yami had to tell.  
And after hearing _that _Yami's mood will surly not improve. And somehow he had a feeling that Marik's story isn't any better…

"I told Yugi that you can choose and fetch your baby in the hospital… You walk in, choose the colors and after some time you can take it home with you. But that's just what _I _heard… So maybe it is different everywhere…?" the white-haired teen asked, but more in Yami's direction then Yugi's.  
Again.  
They were talking with Yugi but looking at Yami…

"Like in a big shop, right." Yugi nodded, while at the same time he had to shove Yami back in his seat after he leaped up from it with a low growl. The pharaoh bared his teeth, and Ryou slides more to Bakura to hide at his side. The tomb robber just gave him a short look, snarls in Yami's direction and then ate his cake again.

Yami glared a last time at the poor, frighten Hikari before he sat down and scribbled something on the piece of paper on his lap.  
A short look showed that there were the names of everyone in the room, and behind Anzu, Malik, Ishizu and now also Ryou's name were little doodles about how Yami would like to kill them.  
Bakura and Marik were still busy with their cakes and ignored everything around them in their sugar-induced bliss.  
Bakura spread crumbs all around him, and Marik had chocolate smeared all over his tanned face.

Joey chucked at the answers Yugi collected so far, at last until the short Hikari stood suddenly just before him with a smile:  
"Now, now, you really shouldn't laugh at other people, Joey. That's not very nice."  
Red eyes nearly burned holes into Joey's blond head.  
**"You asked Joey, too?"** A not very happy snarl of a not very happy pharaoh.  
Suddenly Yami remembered a certain event long time ago. A few days after he got out of his puzzle for the first time, to be exact.  
Joey tried to give his innocent Hikari an _adult-video_!  
And Yami even saw such filthy stuff in Joey's room one time, before it got quickly shoved under a messy bed!

'I should have destroyed that stuff on the spot, instead of telling him that he should keep it away from my pure little Angel!'  
Yami got up from his chair again and hugged Yugi soothingly from behind, while he shoots Joey a dark scowl over Yugi's shoulder:  
"Don't worry Aibou, everything is all right. No wonder that you're a little confused, who knows what he showed you!  
That's the reason for your sudden question, right?  
I'm just going over there and murder the mutt, and then you forget all the horrible, dirty things he told you!  
And then, everything will be all right again…"

Yugi shook his head and tried really hard not to laugh:  
Sometimes Yami just gets a 'little' carried away…  
"I know you will miss him, but I promise it will pass…  
My poor, innocent Aibou…"  
Yugi sighed and let Yami cuddle him, at last he didn't try to strangle Joey at the moment.  
"Sorry Yami, but I didn't see any weird stuff. As a matter of fact, Joey never even gave me an answer. He run away the first opportunity he had, with a bad excuse."

Yami nodded and let Yugi drag him back over to his chair: "I'm not finished yet, so please sit down and draw your little pictures."  
Big, amethyst eyes blinked pleadingly up to him, and it was even for an old spirit impossible to resist the puppy-dog eyes.

Under Yami's watchful eyes Yugi moved on to the next victim on his list: Marik.  
"Marik, what was your suggestion again?"  
"**Spiders! **They jump you in the middle of the night and kidnap you to their secret hideaway! And in the morning you will wake up pregnant!" Marik nodded eagerly, and Yugi smiled at his enthusiasms.  
Malik beside him hides his face in his hands with a distraught moan: He had really, really hoped Yugi wouldn't mention that!  
"You mean like the one over there on Bakura's shoulder, who looks at you the whole time?" Yugi asked innocently.

The reaction came instantly:  
Marik hit Bakura several times with his plate on shoulder and head, to murder the non-existent spider.  
He leaped up and assaulted the startled tomb robber:**  
"Die, spider, you will never get us! Die, die, DIE!"**  
Bakura tried to duck away, but Marik just happily kept on hitting and yelling at him.  
He didn't care that he beat him in his eagerness over the head, not only on his shoulder, where that spider was supposed to sit!

Yami stood up to get Yugi out of the way before the insane Yami could hit him, too, since he thrashed out at everything that moved without so much as looking at it.  
Meanwhile, Malik tried desperately to pull his darker half away from poor Bakura, who only stared at him unbelievingly.  
He had known that the other was a little insane, but he never thought it was _this_ bad!  
"Calm down, Marik! There is no spider! Do you hear me? No spider, so sit down, nothing can happen to you…  
You believe me, right? You believe you Hikari that nothing will happen to you, and that no spider will harm you…"

The insane Yami looked from Bakura to Malik and back, then at the broken plate in his hands.  
Then he blinked warily at his Light: "Really? Are you really, entire completely sure?"  
He tugged and searched through the long, white hair and messed it up in the progress: "Maybe that monster hides somewhere in here? Maybe there are even more then one? What if there is more then one? There are many hiding spots in there…"

**"There is no god-damn spider in my hair, and now take you fucking hands off of me before I remove them!" **Bakura finally had enough of Marik's nonsense. Growling he picked splinters of the plate and bits of the cake from his clothes and out of his hair.  
Marik sat down beside him, but moved as far away from the thief as possible.  
"I meant no harm! I just don't want to have many little thieves running around here…" he murmured sadly and tried to look in every direction at the same time. In case there is a spider somewhere around.

Yami starred at him with big eyes and could only say one word: _"Spiders?"_  
"Where? Where? I squash them all, I'm good at squashing things!" again he was up and stood, armed now with Bakura's plate, on the couch.

"Yugi! I hope you don't believe a single thing he says! You don't need to be afraid, spiders are completely harmless! I can't believe that idiot is afraid of bugs!" Yami scold, and Marik promptly threw his plate at him:  
**"They are not harmless!** You don't know a thing, so shut up, pharaoh!  
They will come, kidnap you, and then we stuck with even more of those short pests!  
Soon we will have numerous little Yamis and Bakuras running around, just because you can't listen!  
But then don't come crying to me, because I don't help you hunting and crushing them all!"

**"But I'm going to hunt and crush you, if you don't shut up!** I don't want you to scare my poor Hikari with this shit!  
Its bad enough that someone like you is allowed to run around free; you should at last wear a straitjacket and a muzzle! And a danger sign, you insane psycho!"  
Yami was about to jump and kill the blond Yami, as his Hikari took his hand and made him sit:  
"There Yami. Now we sit down here in this comfy chair and take a deep breath to clam down. No reason to get upset, you know how Marik is…"  
Yugi's voice was low and soothingly as he stoked Yami's arm.  
He sat down beside his Yami on the armrest, just to be safe.  
To make sure he doesn't kill anyone…  
"See, everything is all right, nothing bad happened… No reason to kill him…"

By now Malik and Bakura got Marik down from the couch. Both held him down so he couldn't jump up and thrash around again.  
Malik frowned sadly at Yugi: "Was that absolutely necessary? You know how he reacts to those Ra-damned, good-for-nothing bugs!  
And he was so obedient until now…"

Yugi blinked sweetly at him: "But Malik.. I didn't mean to freak him out… I just never thought that it is that bad… I'm sorry, really…"

Malik shock his head: "It's all right, Yugi. But please don't say that word again, because I don't really want to kick him out. You never know what he does there, all alone."  
They simply ignored Marik, who was busy watching Bakura with a cake knife in his hand.  
At last, until his saner half noticed this and took away his weapon:  
"Give me that!"

"What did the tomb robber tell you?" Yami asked suddenly, with a lurking undertone. He wants to get it over with. So he could kill them and then comfort his frighten Light.  
"I just told him the true, shorty! About the old, black castle with the graveyard and the bad weather, the cages and the bats and rats and spiders-"

***BAMMM***

And again he got hit over his head, thanks to a certain blond Yami who fears spiders.

**"I kill them, I kill them all! I don't care if they are friends, I murder them all!"** But before Yami could act on his threat, Yugi sat down on his lap so he couldn't get up.  
Instantly Yami's arms came around Yugi's waist to hold him there.  
He thought that Yugi needed his comfort and closeness, after all the different stories they told the poor boy…  
Especially the two Yamis.

'I should have killed them long ago. I could even count as act of mercy!'  
"Just forget everything they told you, Aibou. You will learn the true and understand everything when you're a little older. You only need a little patience.  
You are too young and innocent to think about such stuff…" he murmured in Yugi's ear and stroked through his tri-colored hair and over his back.

"You know, Yami, your story about the flowers was also not really correct, so you shouldn't scold the others." Yugi smiled innocently up at his darker half.  
Yami tried to say something to his defense, but he got interrupted as the other two Yami fell from the couch in a laughing fit.

"Flowers…"  
"That's great, really…"  
"You couldn't think of anything better?"  
"That's nearly as bad as her angels…"  
"And that at your age…"  
"One would have thought you know…"  
"Don't want to taint your Light, ne?"

Yugi pressed himself more against a fuming Puzzlespirit and wrapped his arms around the others waist to prevent that the Yamis die an unexpected, painful death.  
Ryou and Malik tried to calm their own Yamis down before the pharaoh completely lost it and simply sent them to the shadow realm to play target with his dark magician.  
At the same time, Anzu and Joey tried to leave the room preferably silent and careful, until Yami pinned them to their place with a sharp look.  
Quickly they sat back with a nervous laugh and assured Yami that it was a mistake, and they never tried to run away from him.

In the meantime 'borrowed' Ishizu one of the pans from the kitchen and hit Marik's head several times with it to keep him down, while Ryou bribed the Thief king with more cake.

As everything calmed down again, they all looked from one to the other and tried hard not to laugh again at all the different, confusing stories they told poor, innocent Yugi.  
And it was clear as day that Yami was not happy with them.

"Well, personally I don't think it is _that _funny! I don't know what had gone wrong with you all, but it seems that Kaiba was the only one who gave me an intelligent answer! That's why he didn't have to be here today."

**"I kill that bastard!"** Yami screamed straightaway, but Yugi ignored his outraged pharaoh.  
The short Hikari just wriggled around on his lap, and Yami blushed bright red and became abruptly silent.  
He had to concentrate that a certain part of his anatomy not hardens as he felt Yugi butt shift around on him.

"It is really time for you all to learn the true, because it can't go on like this!  
So listen, and listen carefully:  
The stork doesn't bring the babies.  
The angels are not to blame, babies don't grow on a tree.  
No one breeds babies in a castle to lock them away in cages and you don't need to steal them.  
You can't buy them in a hospital, and there are no 8-legged animals involved by making them."  
And with that he opens a laptop on the table and showed them the same videos Kaiba showed him, before he put Mokubas book down beside it.  
"I'm really sorry that I had to show you that, but it seems that none of you paid attention as we learnt that in the biology-class."  
And Yugi managed it to say that with a cute and innocent smile, like he was talking about sweet candies and fluffy clouds.

Everyone starred at him with big eyes before they simultaneously decided to go home, as fast as they could.  
Yami just sat there, pale and motionless, and gasped for air, before he exploded.  
**"He showed you that? Now he did it! He is due; I'm going to catch that ass!  
And this time you can't hold me back, Aibou!  
I'm going to destroy him, murder him, make him death!  
I strangle him, I burn him, cut him to pieces, carve his heart out, drown him in boiling oil…  
And then I kill him!"**  
That were the last words they heard from Yami as everyone fled quickly before Yami remembers them.

Yami tried to run after them, the golden eye on his forehead and the puzzle a bright golden shine  
The Shadows around him moved, ready to tear his target merciless to shreds.  
He had the cards with his favorite monsters in his hand, ready to summon them to help him with his hunt.  
The whole house seems to shake in a small earthquake, the pharaoh growled and snarled like an angry cat. But Yami could do a little more damage then a normal kitten.  
The only thing holding him back from darting out of the door after the escaping pray was the Hikari holding him around the waist with all his might.  
Yugi tried his best to restrain his darker side, while he got dragged half across the room at the same time.  
But after a lot of struggling Yugi tripped Yami and then just sat on his back, while Yami swore and cursed. He kicked and thrashed and beat at the floor with his fists, while Yugi leant down to his ear and promised that he let him go after he calmed down and promised not to kill their friends.

**"Kaiba is not my friend, he never was, and after this, he will never ever be my friend! I want to kill him, let me kill him, just a little!  
And then I follow Bakura, and when I get him I put him in a little cage, put the cage in a safe and dump it in the ocean!  
And then I find Marik and chop him up with the blunt end of his Millennium-rod and feed the remains to Malik's fishes and flowers."  
**

Yami yelled from the top of his lungs, his face deep red in his furry, and Yugi held on his shoulders as Yami tried to shake him off.

**"You told me that you want me to be happy, Aibou! Killing Kaiba will make me happy! I will make me very happy! Give me that coldhearted, money-scooping, cruel, mean, unfeeling bastard!  
Give him to me, I wanna kill him. I wanna kill him, murder him, snuff his pathetic, useless little life out!  
I even promise to kill the psychos quickly, instead of torturing them for a few weeks! And the rest gets a free trip to the shadow realm! I don't murder them like they deserve! I let my monsters play with them, and if they survive, they can come back!"  
**

Yugi somehow couldn't decide if he should laugh or worry about his Yami, who lay under him on the floor and threw a tantrum like a little child.

**"Let me go, I have to kill a priest! Aibou, let me go! Let me at last kill the priest!  
LET ME GO, LET ME GO!  
Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrr~"**  
Yugi could hear a window crack, and the cups and glasses on the table shattered at the loud, angry scream.  
"Now, now, Yami. Let it out, let it all out. Everything will be all right. Do you feel a little better now? You know you can't kill Kaiba, Mokuba would miss him…"

"I wanna kill them…murder them… just a little… let me destroy them… please… you wouldn't miss them, I make sure of that… Aibou…" Yami's voice got weaker and weaker after a while, and so was his struggling, while he whimpers and murmured how much he want to kill them all, how everything was their fault, and how much better the word would be without them.  
Yugi sat on his back and rubbed and kneaded his shoulders soothingly, telling him that everything will be all right...

After a while of coaxing and sweet-talking from his Hikari, he calmed down enough remember another important question beside the way to exterminate all their friends in the most bloody manner.

"Yugi, why did you even ask that question, when you already know the answer?"  
Yami sat heavily down in his chair and dragged Yugi back on his lap to hug him protectively to his chest.  
He brushed his fingers through the tricolored hair, albeit more to calm himself then the shorter one.  
He held him tightly and told himself again and again that he was still his little Hikari, even if he wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was.  
He tried to see the bright side: At last he didn't need to wait as long as he thought to seduce his Light and win his heart…

The monsters in the shadow realm had now a laptop and a book more to play with. And soon those things will get company by a certain CEO.

"Well, you know, Yami. I was just curious what you know about it, and how you would explain it to me.  
It never occurred to me that maybe you wouldn't know it!  
You always seem so mature and clever, so I never guessed…  
And out of curiosity I asked the others, too. They all made funny faces, it was very interesting.  
I assumed they still knew it from school, even when we learnt that years ago.  
But none of them remembered, or they skipped it, or else they would have told me the true, right?  
And Bakura and Marik, well they are the same age as you, and they, too told me such weird stuff.  
And so I had to do it, because I can't let them be so ignorant, at our age!  
That would be somewhat irresponsible!"  
Yugi explained with a smile and gave Yami a soft kiss on the forehead:

"I really didn't think…  
I hope I didn't scare you too much with those videos…  
You know, actually I planned to talk with you about something else, but I think it's too soon for you to think about such stuff.  
It's better if we wait until you are a little older and ready for that." He repeated (ironically) the same words Yami always tells himself to hold himself back from making a move on Yugi.  
Yugi caressed Yami's cheek softly and bent over as if to steal a kiss from him.  
But much to the taller ones disappointment he just laid his arms around his neck and looked deep in ruby eyes.

"You are just too sweet and innocent to worry about it, so let me tell you something:  
Yami, I love you, and I want to be with you.  
But don't worry; I will wait for you until you are ready, no matter how long this will be.  
It's worth the wait, so take all the time you need to grow up and all.  
And when you're ready, we will talk about it again, and look how things go on. Don't think too much about it for now, I'm not in a hurry."

He rubbed his cheek against Yami's and then just got up to clean the mess the others made in the living room.  
He never noticed the disappointed growl behind him, or the twitch as Yami's hands shoot in his direction to grab the smaller form. To drag him back in his arms and tell him that he didn't need time to think.  
That he don't want to wait…

Suddenly Yami had the urgent need to hit his head against a wall, as Yugi vanished with a happy hum in the kitchen...

**

* * *

End.**

* * *

I hope you all like the end of this; I planned from the beginning, that Yugi know the answer, but want to see what Yami says.  
And that he tells Yami to wait, not the other way around, since most of the time Yugi is the innocent one, and Yami thinks he is too young for a relationship and such…

At first I wrote this chapter that just asks his friends to watch them squirm, but that totally don't fit the end, so I cut it out. Because if he thinks that the others told him stories just because they think he is too innocent for the true, then why shouldn't he think the same about Yami?  
Right, it wouldn't work with the end I planned from the first moment I started writhing the first chapter… (That's why it took me so long to finish, sometimes it's just so hard to write a good end…I'm not sure what to think about this end, so maybe I chance it one day when I have a better idea…)


	8. Authors Note

This is just a little Note:

Should one or more of my storys suddenly vanish, thanks to that new bullshit of this site, I have a Link to my website up on my profile now, it should be finished and up to date with all my works in the next few days. You can even leave comments there.

I also posted the Links to my other accounts, one of the firsts that I always update are DeviantArt and AdultFanFiction, and only then the others...

I have to say, I find this new action bullshit, because, honestly; they have to get rid of entire categories this way: The whole _Final Fantasy_ Serie (You have to kill monsters, Sephiro tries to destroy the world), _Street Fighter_ is a fight game, and in _Devil May Cry,_ have have to kill one monster after the other as well...

And of course, such things will happen in the games as well...

It nearly sounds like they try to make FanFictionNet into a site for kids...

It would be so easy if they just demand your passwort before you can view something with a Ma or M-rating...  
But I guess they prever if we just leave...


End file.
